


Little Heroes

by DeadWizardGod



Series: Small Heroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the avengers feature, Avengers with children, Bamf kids, F/M, Loki's mythological children feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWizardGod/pseuds/DeadWizardGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the child of a superhero is never easy and its made all the worse when no one knows you exist. But, when your parents set out to save the world, what can you do? Help them of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_November 13, 2000, Malibu_

Tony Stark was not hungover. Tony Stark didn't get hangovers, especially not after a single day's partying. He didn't have a headache nor did he feel sick. He was fine.

'Sir, your blood alcohol levels are staggeringly high. Would you like some water?'

'Coffee please, JARVIS. You know I'm allergic to water.'

'Of course, sir.'

Tony sighed as he pushed himself into a seated position. It was a really good party, even if most people had to leave before 3am. He'd have to have another one soon or he'd go insane.

'JARVIS!' He shouted, getting the AI's attention. He'd only had the robotic butler for a few days but was very quickly getting used to him. 'Get my schedule for next weekend ready. I need to organise a party.'

'Very good, sir.' JARVIS said. 'Should I let your guest in?'

'Guest?' Tony said, looking at the ceiling, where he always imagined JARVIS to be. 'What guest?'

'The woman waiting outside your door.'

Tony perked up, eyes glinting. Woman? Maybe the blonde from last night, or the brunette? He wasn't picky, he would be happy to see either of them.

'Don't worry, JARVIS. I'll answer the door myself.'

He headed downstairs, ignoring the dozens of condolence cards he had been sent over the last month. People seemed to forget his father wasn't actually dead yet, although the doctors only gave him a few more weeks. Tony supposed the cards could be about his mother, but none of the writing seemed to suggest it.

'Sir, your guest is leaving.' JARVIS informed him, causing Tony to pick up speed. He didn't want to miss whoever was at his door. 'She's left something on your doorstep.'

Tony's speed increased even more. He ignored his increasing headache- he did not have a hangover- as he raced down, practically slamming into door to get it open.

He stepped over the bundle on the step, ignoring it for a second in favour of looking around for his visitor. He didn't see anyone, not even when he walked out of the driveway to look down the street. He sighed, walking back into his house and almost closing the door on the bundle.

Then the bundle started crying.

Tony froze, spinning slowly, as if the baby will disappear if he takes time to look at it. This apparently was a bad idea as the baby soon started wailing, Tony instantly turning to pick him up. He held the baby the way he had seen his parents do it, whenever they had a photo shoot.

'Shh, shh, its okay, its okay.' He muttered, slowly rocking the little boy from side to side. He shut the door with his foot, wincing when it slammed and the baby cried louder. Hr tried not to shout as he continued, rushing the baby through the house. 'JARVIS! Explain!'

'It's a baby, sir. A little over a month old.'

'I know that.' He snapped, rocking the baby again. Part of him wondered why he was doing this, why he hadn't instantly taken the boy to an orphanage but the majority of his mind was instantly against that. 'Where did he come from? Why is he crying?'

He had made into his lab now, holding the baby in one arm and turning on some of the machines.

'There is a letter on his blanket, sir. I believe he's crying because he's cold.'

Tony nodded, placing the baby down for a second to take off his jacket. Once he had the baby wrapped up again, and not crying, he pulled the letter off, scanning over it.

_Dear Tony,_

_As I'm sure you've figured out, this is your son. He was born October 9th and needs you to look after him. I can't and you know why, so you're all he has. He doesn't have a name yet, so it's up to you to decide. Don't search for me, don't even tell him my name. I don't want to be a part of his life, sad as that makes me._

_Look after our son._

_B_

Tony face fell slightly, realising he had already guessed what the letter told him. His son, he had a son. He knew instantly who wrote the letter and curse his own flirtatious and competitive nature. He looked down at his son, watching his little face staring at one of Tony's brighter experiments.

'JARVIS, order me some baby supplies.'

'Yes sir. Would you like this to be a private transaction?'

Tony paused, looking down at the baby in his arms. The boy was staring up at him now, green eyes twinkling as he smiled. Tony realised he couldn't let anything happen to him. There was already rumours that his parents accident wasn't an accident. He wouldn't let that happen to his boy.

'Yes. Completely secret, I don't want anyone knowing he exists.'

'Very good sir.' JARVIS responded, as Tony sat down on a stool and rocked his son. 'Could I ask about a name, sir?'

'Howard.' Tony said, almost instinctively. Since the accident, his father had never been too far from his mind. 'Howard Edwin Stark. Clear my schedule for the next month or two JARVIS. Tell people I'm grieving.'

If he did have a hangover, he had most definitely sobered up.

* * *

_April 22, 1998, Asgard_

'I always wanted to be an uncle. Took you long enough.'

Thor turned to glare at his brother, Loki merely raising an eyebrow back. Thor was ignoring the crib newly installed in his chambers in favour of pouting while Loki tried to keep his own child still, holding Fenrir down in a vain attempt to get the nots out of his fur.

'Be quiet, Loki. I am in no mood for your jokes.'

The year old wolf in Loki's arms squirmed as his father tries to scratch behind his ears.

'I am not joking, brother.' Loki said, hitting his son lightly on the nose. 'But this jape of yours is going on to long. Why won't you hold the girl? Have you even named her yet?'

Thor glared, as lightening cracked in the background. Fenrir whined and Loki glared back, trying to calm his boy. Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hadn't called the storm, not every work of the weather was his doing.

'She'll be named for the mother who died birthing her. The strong, beautiful mother who I had to trade for this weakling.'

Loki sighed, letting out a deep breath and setting Fenrir down. The wolf cub instantly ran to the crib, jumping onto his uncle's bed to get a better look.

'Alfhilda? You hate that name, Thor. Besides, she's two days old Thor, the medics have only just let her out of their sight. You cant expect her to be strong straight away.'

'Why not? You were.' Thor said, eyes hardening. He would not allow his brother to trick him into loving the girl. 'The medics say she will be sickly for some time.'

Loki had made it over the crib, letting his niece hold onto his finger. He waited for the thunder to die down before replying.

'She was born too early Thor. She will grow fine and reach maturity at the same rate everyone else does.' Loki pulled a face into the crib, getting a giggle from both children. 'She's your daughter, whether you like it or not.'

'She is small and weak.' Thor scowled, looking out of the window, still refusing to face the crib. 'I doubt she'll survive the winter.'

'Oww! Kia, no!'

Thor turned slightly, seeing Fenrir backing away from the crib and rubbing his nose with a paw. Loki is leaning over, moving his sons paw away to get a better look. Even as he did, a girl, appearing in her early twenties, almost identical to the Trickster, ran in.

'What'd she do? What did Kia do?'

Loki glared lightly at his daughter, picking Fenrir up. 'You're supposed to be looking after your siblings, Hel. Not hanging around here.'

The goddess blushed as her father stood, linking arms with her and heading out the room.

'Wait!' Thor shouted, ignoring the small wails beginning to come from the crib. 'Where are you going? Who's Kia?'

Loki turned his head back, smirking slightly. 'Well, brother, it looks like your weakling daughter broke my sons nose.'

Hel's mouth opened and she tried to lean past her father to get another look at the crib. Loki simply pushed her in front of him.

'Who's Kia, brother? Who are your children talking about?'

Loki handed Fenrir down to Hel, pushing her in the direction of his quarters. 'I do believe my children decided to name your daughter themselves. I must say, I prefer it to Alfhilda.'

Thor scowled after his brother, the wailing and wind behind him growing louder. He headed back towards the window, seeing if he can make the storm lessen. Maybe if he did, the baby would stop crying.

He stopped the storm. The baby kept crying.

Thor dropped his head into his hands as the wind blew around him. He wouldn't go to the crib, he just wouldn't.

Oh, dammit, he would.

He approached slowly, as if the child would attack at any moment. He glanced again at the door, willing Loki to appear out of nowhere and pick up the girl. No such luck.

'Okay.' He said to himself, peering down at the crib. The baby continued to cry but looked up at him curiously. 'It's alright. You're alright.'

The curious look went and she was crying again. Thor groaned, awkwardly bending down to pick up his daughter. It wasn't that he had never held a child before, just never one so small. He didn't expect the fierce rush of protectiveness he got, nor the love that poured into his heart.

'You're alright. You're safe, Kia, your father's got you.'

The girl- who Thor supposed he had started to call Kia- looked up at him, the tears drying in her eyes. The wind died down as she smiled, Thor walking her towards the windows. Kia smiled at the stars, a warm breeze surrounding them.

'I won't let anything happen to you.'

* * *

_July 7, 2002, Indonesia_

Natasha Romanoff didn't believe in luck, Clint Barton did. This had lead to several arguments between the two in first week of their daughter's life.

'We are not calling her Lucky, Clint!' Natasha hissed, keeping her voice down as the girl had only just gotten to sleep. 'She'll be mortified. No references to lucky, please.'

Natasha had said the same thing sixteen times since she had given birth. Clint had replied the same way each time.

'Nat, we some how managed to have this baby without anyone finding out. That is incredibly lucky.'

She glared again, the look causing him to stop, his head bowing. Natasha smirked to herself, her head moving back onto the pillow. They couldn't get a doctor, fearing the news of their child would get out, so Clint had been forced to deliver the baby, using very rudimentary medicine.

'Doesn't matter how lucky it was, Clinton. We are bot called our daughter that. Or Lucy, or anything like that.'

Clint pouted, slumping in his seat and staring at the two girls. His baby is resting on her mother's stomach, a faint smile on her sleeping face. They had been terrified when Natasha realised she was pregnant, trying to think of thousands of ways to keep it a secret.

Their luck had come when SHIELD sent them on a two year mission, only three months into Natasha's pregnancy. The aim was for information so they had set up hidden cameras and microphones everywhere they needed them, then retreated to a cabin in the forest, far away from prying eyes. No one had seen them and no one knew the child existed.

'Well, then, what name do you like? If she's getting my surname, makes sense you chose the first name.'

Natasha laughed softly. Clint had argued against the baby having his name but she had too much in her past for her to dump it on her daughter. Clint, although not always a hero, was a villain for far less time than she was. The baby would have his name.

'What about Sophia? It means wisdom.'

Clint nodded, pulling a chair up to her bed and picking up the little girl. She barely stirred as her position changed, leaning against her father easily.

'It's nice. But what about Sophie, instead? It'll mean the same thing but its a bit shorter. Simpler.'

Natasha smiled, taking Clint's free hand. She liked the idea of simple. 'Okay, Sophie it is. But a name doesn't help us figure out what to do with her.'

'We raise her.' Clint said, as if it was obvious. 'We still have eighteen months here, Nat. If she's not old enough then, we'll find someone to care for her until she is.'

'Old enough for what?' Natasha frowned, lifting herself onto her elbows.

'Old enough to keep a secret. Old enough to look after herself. Then she can come live with us on the Helicarrier or wherever we are at the time.'

Natasha shook her head, running a hand over her daughters tiny head. 'It won't work. Anyway, that's no way to raise a child.'

Clint shook his head, transferring the baby to Natasha's arms. After a week, this action had become almost instinctive, Natasha shifting instantly to hold her correctly. They were good parents, Clint thought, and no one would ever convince him otherwise.

'It will work, Tash, I promise you. This is our daughter, our little Sophie. It'll work because we'll make it work, she'll make it work. How do think she'd feel if we abandoned her? Just left her in an orphanage somewhere?'

The former Russian knew straight away that she had lost the argument. Clint hated orphanages, more than everything but the man who taught him to shoot. Unless she could find Sophie someone to live with, someone Clint trusted and could visit every other month, she would never be able to give her up. Not that she really wanted to.

'I know, Clint, I know.' She smiled slightly, kissing Sophie's head. 'I just don't want her hurt. There's so many people after us, how could we look after her? What if we're called away on another mission like this?'

'We'll take her with us.' Clint smiled, far larger than Natasha's. He pressed a kiss to Sophie's forehead, then to Natasha's. 'Come on, Nat, have a bit of faith. Our girl's the luckiest in the world, she'll be fine. When I'm away, you'll look after her and vice versa. If we both have to go, one of us will take her, whoever's best. It'll work Tasha, I promise you.'

She looked at him, half cradling his baby while she still held her. She didn't want to say no, couldn't say no. Not when Clint was begging. She didn't know if she loved him but she couldn't break his heart.

'Okay.' She muttered, head falling forward to press against his. 'We'll make it work.'

The luckiest girl in the world stayed nestled between her parents, sleeping on.

* * *

_November 7, 2001, Egypt_

_...calm down, calm down, calm down..._

Bruce repeated the mantra over and over again as his wife gave birth. This was not good, he could feel the Other Guy straining against every defence he had, every technique he used to stay relaxed.

_...please, please, don't, you'll make it worse..._

Then there was a baby crying.

His head whipped up, eyes a mess of green and brown. A baby, his baby, and it was crying. It sounded healthy and all Bruce wanted was to rush in there and hold them, Betty and the baby. But the doctors were stricter in the slums and, until they knew Bruce had no diseases, they weren't letting him anywhere near the baby, or Betty.

The crying stopped and the green in his eyes increased. He bowed his head again, in case someone were to look, someone were to see.

'Mr Banner?'

He had to look up again, running a hand over his face in an attempt to hide his eyes. The nurse is speaking Egyptian but he wouldn't be a very good doctor if he didn't know the patients' language. He and Betty have been in Egypt eight months, long enough for him to pick up the tongue on a mediocre level.

'Your wife has given birth to a son. He's very healthy, just a bit tired out. I'm afraid you still can't see him, we're still running your blood tests. But, if you give us a moment, you'll be able to see little James.'

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, nodding his thanks to the nurse. She smiled, walking along the corridor and away from him. The pressure in his mind is ever increasing, wanting to see its son, wanting to see Betty.

Bruce would always be disgusted that the Other Guy considered James his son. If there was anything good in the world- not that Bruce had an overwhelming amount of evidence to suggest so- the baby would be normal, no anger management or split identity issues in sight. Bruce just wanted his son to be human, not a freak or a monster.

_...not like you...he'll never be like you..._

He wondered, not for the first time, if it would be better if he just left. General Ross would be tracking him down and would probably arrive within a week. If he left, Betty would be safe and James would be raised in one place, without fear of soldiers coming to get him. It would be better for everyone.

But Betty would have killed him if he even thought of leaving so he didn't. Just stayed, dragging his wife around the globe with him. It was fun, he supposed. In a life-endangerment kind of way.

The crying started again and he had to close his eyes, fingers gripping the armrests in a vain attempt to stop himself from exploding. Doctors were rushing around him, a stampede of voices and footsteps, all at once. Ferrying medicine from one room to another as fast as they could.

'Bruce! Bruce, help!'

He looked up, eyes wild and florescent. It wasn't doctors stampeding but soldiers. Not medicine they were holding but Betty and James. They were taking his baby.

It took him mere seconds to change, the ceiling above him crumbling in as every muscle he had expanded, his skin stretching painfully. At that moment, he didn't care about the pain, he just wanted his son back.

The soldiers holding Betty and the baby sped up, dragging his wife with them. Bruce's son was crying more and more, the sound echoing off the breaking walls. Bruce watched all this through the Other Guy's eyes, saw the world tinted with green.

_...save James, keep him safe..._

For the first time ever, the Other Guy listened to him, heading straight out of the hospital. Normally, the screams and yells around him would have distracted him but he was too focused, too worried about his son to care about anything else.

_...my son, not yours...my son..._

The Other Guys burst out or the hospital, heading straight for the soldier holding James. In one swift movement, he had the baby in his hand and the soldier dead at his feet. Bruce, inside his mind, had retreated, refusing to look, refusing to even think about it. The actions weren't his anymore.

The Other Guy kept James close to his chest, cradling him with just one hand. With his other hand he attacked the soldiers, hitting each of them away with enough force to kill them instantly. When all were gone, he finally looked down at his son, disappointed by what he saw. There was no green in sight, even James's eyes, staring up at him, were pure brown. This was Banner's baby, not his. Although, his primitive mind reasoned, Banner was him, so James was his.

'Bruce?'

He looked up, knowing the name was meant to be his. Betty was stood there, her hair all over the place, her eyes red and her leg bleeding. She was staring at him, walking slowly towards him. He pulled James closer to his chest, scared she'll take the baby from him.

'Bruce, give me James. Please, Bruce, he needs me.'

He backed away from her, holding his baby even closer to him. He was still gentle and the baby was still calm.

'Bruce, please.' Betty muttered, within reach now. 'Give me the baby.'

She was panicked, he realised, staring at her. She stared at him, breathing heavily. She should have stayed calm. If she had been calm, he might have been.

'Bruce!' She shouted, stepping right next to him. 'Give me James!'

He reacted, she flew backward, he heard a snap. Banner, in his mind, stirred slightly but the Other Guy was running before he could wake, getting as far away as he can.

* * *

_Five Months Ago, Manhattan_

Steve Rogers was alone. The gym had emptied over an hour ago, the owner saying he would return to lock up. Steve still had three hours before anyone would turn up to break his reverie. Which was good because he didn't really want someone seeing him break a dozen punching bags.

He wasn't having a good week. It had started with him trying to reenlist in the army, only to be rejected. The man behind the counter hadn't given a clear reason for the rejection, citing some vague law in the six-hundredth page of the army rule book. He'd been shepherded out of the building within seconds, the workers claiming they had dozens of people to talk to, despite the building being almost deserted. The only reason he could think of was SHIELD. They did say they'd be keeping an eye on him.

With nothing to do, and with a slight sick curiosity, he had visited the Smithsonian, heading straight to exhibition about him and his friends. That had been a very bad idea.

If seeing Bucky and the other Commando's pictures and stories hadn't upset him, seeing Peggy's did. Not only did seeing her break his heart- especially as the display clearly stated she had died a year ago- but seeing the three smaller displays next to hers was devastating.

Directly next to Peggy's display was one about Steven Rogers Jr. Steve had almost walked past, thinking it was just another piece about him, when he saw the dates. This boy had been born seven months after he 'died'. His son, his and Peggy's son, and he had died a year before Steve made it out of the ice.

The display explained how Steven was America's golden boy, joining the army by the time he was twenty. Apparently, part of the Serum had passed down to him, slowing his aging after he reached eighteen. So, when he met Melissa Murdock, the army's best pilot, he looked and felt closer to her twenty seven than his own forty six. Within five years, they were married, Steven's daughter born when the man was fifty four.

Then the fire had happened.

The family of three had been living in the countryside with Peggy, playing happy families. Despite only physically being in his forties, Steven had with the army for almost fifty years and his wife was slowly getting older than him. He deserved retirement. The four of them had lived happily until, in November of 2011, their house was set on fire. Everyone, the whole of America, agreed it was foul play and mourned the loss of Agent Carter, America's golden boy, his wonderful wife and their sweet daughter.

The next day, Steve had gone to the graveyard. Five graves stood in a row, right in the center of the grass. His, Peggy's, Steven's, Melissa's and little Elizabeth's. Flowers littered the graves, mostly on his despite him being 70 years 'dead' and now reported alive again. He had taken half the flowers off his grave and placed them on his granddaughter's, staring at the dates with tears in his eyes. She was twelve when she died, far too young.

He had left the graveyard before anyone saw him crying.

So, a week on, he was in the gym, taking his anger and depression out on punching bags. It wasn't helping him.

Behind him, the door opened and he turned slightly to look. A teenager, based on the height, had walked in, hood drawn up and backpack clutched to their chest. They moved to the boxing ring, sitting down on the edge and pulling out a phone. Steve watched them for a few more seconds before turning back to the punching bag. The teenager glanced between their phone and Steve several times as the soldier hit the bag.

'Excuse me?' She said, for it was definitely a she. Steve turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

'Are you talking to me?'

The girl ran a hand through her short cropped hair, knocking off the hood as she did so. Whoever she was, she must have lived rough, based on the dirt on her face. 'Um...yeah. There's no one else in here.'

Steve smirked, stepping away from the bag. The girl's southern accent was interesting, to say the least. She must have been a long way from home. 'What can I help you with?'

'Well, I'm looking for my grandpa. You seen him?'

Steve chuckled slightly, leaning on the ropes of the ring. 'We don't get many granddad's in the gym, I'm afraid. Why do you think he'd be here?'

'News said so.' She shrugged, holding up her phone. 'See. "Recently resurrected Steve Rogers, father of the late Steven and grandfather of the late Elizabeth can be frequently seen at Colbert's Gym, Manhattan". Says right there he's my grandpa.'

Steve took the phone, reading over the article. It had pictures of him, Steven and Elizabeth, lined up next to each other. He had to admit, this girl did bear a striking resemblance to Elizabeth. 'It also says Rogers' granddaughter is dead. Little problem there.'

The blonde shrugged again, taking her phone back. 'Guess not dying runs in the family.'

She smiled and he knew that smile. It was Peggy's smile, a smile he would know anywhere. He smiled back, holding out his hand.

'Steve Rogers, at your service.'

Elizabeth took his hand, nodding happily. 'Lizzie Rogers. Nice to meet you.'         


	2. Chapter 2

_April 11, 2012, Asgard_

Many people say that open casket funerals are the saddest kind. Seeing your loved one lying there, unmoving, bereft of everything that made them who they were, can't be described as anything other than heartbreaking.

Kia Thordortir disagreed. She thought the saddest kind of funeral had an empty casket. Like her uncle's.

It was a year since Loki had gone. Kia had been in Alfheim with Jormundgandr and Fen when they had felt the Bifrost collapse and it was only her cousins' encyclopedic knowledge of gaps between worlds that managed to get them home. They had walked into throne room to see Sigyn, the siblings' step-mother, being comforted by Frigga. Thor, sat to the side, had instantly stood and led his daughter away, explaining in a low voice what happened.

Loki had fallen into the abyss.

The entirety of Asgard turned up for the funeral, including all six of Loki's children. Hel and her five brothers hadn't all been in the same realm, let alone the same room, for almost three years, since Narfi's funeral.

The ghostly boy, forever stuck at age 7, was stood next to Hel, the goddess's hand on her half-brother's shoulder allowing him to stay solid for the funeral. She appeared only 24 but her life had spanned for centuries. Narfi's twin Vali, now three years older than him, stood beside him, chains wrapped around his wrists, just in case. Sigyn stood next to her sons, one hand gripping Vali's arm, the other wrapped around Sleipnir's shoulders beside her. Unlike Fen, squished between his 18 and 22 year old looking siblings, Sleipnir and Jormungandr were able to become humanoid, much easier when surrounded by hundreds of citizens.

Kia was stood with her father next to his parents. The whole congregation was dressed in full armour and had their heads bowed as the boat drifted towards the falls. Kia tried to meet Fenrir's eye but the wolf had his face buried in Sleipnir's side as the empty box passed them.

The boat, set aflame, fell over the edge, disappearing from sight. Sigyn, barely held up by her son and step-son, cried out and Thor's grip on Kia's hand tightened.

The aftermath was sickeningly normal. Thor and Sigyn managed to keep most well-wishers away from the younger ones while they said their goodbyes. Only Kia, Fen and Vali could still be counted as children, the only ones still aging while the rest remained at a constant age.

'We've got to go.' Hel said, squeezing Narfi's shoulder. He looked up at the Queen, eyes widening. She shook her head at his silent pleas. 'I'm sorry, Nar but we do.'

'So do we.' Jorm said, glaring at Vali. 'Go get your stuff.'

Vali frowned, yanking on his chains. 'I don't want to go back.'

'You have to go back, you don't have a choice. Now get your stuff!' Jorm glared, hissing at the end. Vali winced, glancing at his twin who refused to meet his eye.

'Come on, Val.' Sleipnir said, grabbing his brother's arm as Hel and Narfi walked off, nodding goodbye to their family. 'I'll help you.'

Jorm’s eyes rolled at Kia and Fen as the three were left. 'He can't keep pretending he didn't do it. I love the kid but he does need to be punished.'

Fen shrugged, leaning against Kia. 'His punishment ends in a few months. He just needs to stop being childish.'

Jorm nodded, patting both teenagers’ shoulders and walking off. As soon as they were alone, Kia let out a huge sigh, wrapping her arms around Fen's neck.

'Are you okay?'

The wolf, almost fully grown and twice the size of a midgardian wolf, shook his head, gently pushing her away. 'I'll be fine. It’s not like he's definitely dead.'

Kia frowned but didn't say anything. There was nothing wrong with hope. 'Grandfather wants to see us.'

Fen nodded, pushing her towards Odin. She nudged him away slightly, walking on her own and refusing to look anyone else in the eye. Kia was small for her age so constantly looked down upon- literally and figuratively- and she wouldn't give the other Aesir a chance to break her reserve. Odin smiled briefly as they neared him, bowing in front of their grandfather.

'You know what I'm going to ask you?'

The All-Father surveyed the children as they nodded. Kia wore silver armour like her father, dirty blond hair pulled back into a braid and held under a helmet. Her 4 foot frame was even more reduced as she bowed, her grey eyes scanning the hall for threats. Beside her, Fen was huge, black fur streaked with grey and white, breath frosting over no matter the temperature of the room. When Odin waited to speak, they glanced at each other then up at her.

'Grandfather?' Fen said, green eyes flashing.

Odin didn't correct him. Loki's children hadn't been informed of their father's adopted status. 'I am sending your father to Midgard, Kia, as you know. There is an item of great power there and he is being sent against its wielder. I need the two of you to find the item and bring it back.'

'Without dad knowing?' Kia said, glancing towards Thor. 'I'm guessing we're sneaking into Midgard.'

Odin frowned at the seriousness on his granddaughter's face. He wanted her to have more time to grow. 'Yes. No one can know you are there.'

Both his grandchildren nodded, ready for the mission.

* * *

_SHIELD Helicarrier, location unknown_

'Let me get this straight.' The ten year old said, balancing the phone on her shoulder and typing on the computer. 'They've got a couple dozen scientists, top in their fields, and none of them have realised that a door opens from both sides.'

'Yep.'

'Wow.'

Sophie Barton's eyes widened and she let out a huge breath at the supposed intelligence of SHIELD consultants. It didn't seem like her parents' employers could hire scientists even related to someone smart.

'They actually said the other day.' Clint said, keeping his voice low so no one would know he wasn't deep and brooding. 'That it doesn't go anywhere. It’s apparently a door that doesn't go anywhere.'

Sophie laughed, checking the monitors to make sure no one was nearing. She had hacked the systems so she could monitor the entire helicarrier, know who was headed for the room, her father's room, and had managed to hack onto her father's secure comm line, using an old phone to give herself more of a challenge. It only took her an extra twenty minutes.

'Well, isn't that surprising?' Sophie sneered, typing on the computer until the guard headed her way took a different direction, due to the barely detectable high pitch in his left ear.

'Hang on, Soph, Fury wants to speak to me.'

The red head rolled her eyes, leaning back over her computer. She checked the security footage for the last month or so, making sure her image was removed from every clip. Sophie also read over her parents' mission statements, confirming for herself where they were and when they'd be home. If the reports were correct, her mother would return to the helicarrier within a couple days. Until then, she was pretty much confined to her dad's room.

A loud noise in her ear made her drop the phone, Sophie instantly jumping under the bed in case someone heard in. She covered the phone with her hand, ignoring the muffled shouts and screams coming through the receiver. She couldn't say anything, couldn't ask what was happening because her dad hadn't given her the all clear yet.

As soon as the noise died down, Sophie was out from under the bed, desperately tapping on the computer to find the right surveillance. She finally got the CCTV of the correct SHIELD base, pulling it up just as her father shot Director Fury in the chest.

Sophie didn't scream, didn't even flinch as the director went down. Her hazel eyes just scanned the screen, her gaze as intense as always, clicking to change camera, following her father through the rooms as he walked off.

'Pop?' She whispered into the phone, both wanting and dreading a response. 'Pop, talk to me.'

'I think it’s best if I don't, Sophie.' Clint said, turning to look at the camera and putting his hand to his ear. 'It might cause a conflict of interest.'

Her father took out his ear piece, crushing it under his foot. Then he took out his gun and shot out the camera.

Sophie sat stunned, as every camera went down, one by one, the base collapsing down on itself. She needed to call her mother.

* * *

_Calcutta, India_

The American boy walked through the streets of Calcutta, smiling at everyone as he passed. None knew his name, just calling him the American boy despite the fact that he had never been to America. His father was American and the boy looked American, with his slightly tanned skin, curly black hair and homemade glasses perched on his nose, he stood out like a sore thumb amongst the Indians. None of them cared though, because he was the doctor's son and the doctor didn't work for money, just food or a place to stay.

The American boy never asked for anything either when he lent a hand. His father sent him to far-off cities and he returned with medicine, giving it straight to who needed it, giving muttered assurances in Hindi.

James didn't mind. The travel gave him a chance to rewire a vehicle, heading out as far as possible before stealing. He never took less than he needed but never more than the hospitals could spare. He half doubted they even noticed it was missing. Then he got to drive home, driving the motorcycle or car better than his dad or any of the others would. James loved driving, it was the one thing he could honestly say he was interest in. He had spent his whole life being moved around by different people so, when he was five, he decided he would learn to drive every vehicle he had ever be in. His dream was to be an astronaut but, to do that, you needed a birth certificate.

James made it too the building his father had decided to stay in, holding the satchel full of medicine closer to his side. He made it in just as his father walked out, James raising his eyebrows.

'Her father's sick.' Bruce shrugged, patting his son's shoulder. 'I'll be right back.'

James nodded, rolling his eyes. He could guess exactly what the girl wanted but his dad was too kind hearted to think about that. He quickly handed the medicine in his bag to the homeowner, smiling as he turned to follow his dad.

As they walked through the streets, Bruce just ahead unknowing of his son behind him, both Banner's stopped to speak to the people, checking up on past patients, informing them where the medicine was and generally being nice. James pinched some fruit from a few stalls- he couldn't help it, it looked so nice- keeping an eye on his dad as he wiped his glasses on his shirt.

Finally they made it out of the city, Bruce heading into a tiny building, James settling in the nearby tree and biting into an apple. The girl ran straight out the back of the building and James rolled his eyes, hoping his dad would come out. When he didn't, James started scanning the area for soldiers. Despite thinking they were camouflaged, he picked them out easily, glaring at their stupid guns and stupid armour.

Something banged inside the building and the soldiers stood, taking aim. A few moments later, however, they were putting down their guns, although not fully relaxed. Bruce walked out, wringing his hands as he turned to the woman with him.

'I need some time to pack.' He said, head sweeping to look at the city. His eyes darted across the trees and James realised Bruce was looking for him. 'Give me an hour.'

'One hour, Dr. Banner. Then, if you're not here, we'll come and get you.'

Bruce nodded, walking back to the city. James dashed through the trees, catching up with his dad on the edge of the city.

'Where you going, Mr. Banner?' He said as they walked along, putting on an Indian accent in case someone was listening.

'Some base, Karim, dunno where.' Bruce said, wrapping an arm around James' shoulder as they walked along. He leant in, speaking much quieter. 'Get your stuff and get ready to go. You might be cooped up for a while so grab some food. I don't care how you do it.'

James nodded, pulling away from his dad. 'Okay, Mr. Banner, see you later!'

He ran through the streets, easily passing for a child enjoying his evening by being hyper. Throughout his journey, he pinched food off stalls, open windows, even straight out of people's hands without looking back. The crowds were too big for anyone to follow him and he would be gone in an hour. As soon as he neared their current home, he veered off, heading behind an alley and climbing in the back window.

He jammed both his and his dad's stuff into a suitcase, frowning at the pitifully small amount of clothes and possessions they had. The suitcase, huge and sturdy, was barely half full by the time James dumped their entire apartment into it, which, really, was a good thing.

The door opened and Bruce walked in, smiling easily at his son. 'You're sure you don't mind this?'

James grinned, settling into the suitcase and curling up around his satchel, filled to bursting with stolen food. 'Of course, Papa. Just wondering if you'll be able to lift me.'

Bruce rolled his eyes, zipping up the case. James took a deep breath as the world turned dark.

'Right then, let’s go.'

* * *

_Colbert’s Gym, Manhattan_

Elizabeth Rogers put one foot in front of the other, holding her stick out in front of her. It was the closest thing she had to a sword, considering her real one had been given to her godfather when she apparently died. The piece of wood was lighter and had less grip than she was used to, meaning she overbalanced on a lot of the manoeuvres she tried.

She spun, one foot coming up to fit an imaginary foe as she slashed behind her. As her foot came down, it was too far to the right and she lost her balance. As she fell, dropping the stick, her hand came out and grabbed the beam, spinning herself back onto the support. She sat down on the beam, frowning down as the stick hit the floor. It didn't take her long to get from the rafter to the ground but it was an annoyingly complicated route, due to the way the support beams were set up.

Pushing herself up, Lizzie leaned across onto another beam, swinging herself over to the other side of the room, almost falling again when something slammed below her. She looked down, pinning her dirty blonde fringe back and out of her eyes.

Steve was stood there, staring at the punching bag he had just knocked from its hook. Lizzie sighed, leaning against the wall and getting ready to climb down to see him. Her grandfather wasn't dealing well and, really, she wasn't either. They both knew it but neither of them mentioned it, just wrapped the other in a hug until they were alright. Today, it was Steve that needed saving from culture shock or PTSD but tomorrow it could be Lizzie suffering from anxiety or grief. They had gotten used to each other, both using their newfound relation to replace the ones they lost.

With her knees bent around the beam, she fell backwards, legs tucking in to flip backwards through the air. As she passed the last beam, Lizzie threw out a hand, spinning around the beam and slowly coming to a stop. She dashed across the beams, looking for the next set down.

'Trouble sleeping?'

Lizzie froze, half recognising the voice. He grandfather replied, calling the man 'sir'. So, a SHIELD member then, Lizzie reasoned. She couldn't think of anyone else she would know and her grandfather would respect.

'You here with a mission, sir?'

'I am.'

'Trying to get me back in the world?'

'Trying to save it.'

Lizzie's eyed widened and she leant forward slightly on the bar, locking her legs around it. If someone was going to save the world, she wanted in. Her grandparents had done it, her parents had done it and she would be damned if she didn't help. Steve would never let her go, he didn't even like her staying in the rafters. Plus, she would bet any money that the SHIELD base they were going to was the Helicarrier, meaning she would never be able to sneak aboard. Lizzie had visited the Helicarrier several times as a child, with her grandmother, and knew it would be impossible to get to, in air or water.

Listening into the conversation, Lizzie ran through a plan in her head. She'd need to hide somewhere to sneak aboard, plus get some food before she went. She'd need a reason for Steve to not look for her, plus a reason to be on the Helicarrier, if anyone caught her.

As the two men continued talking, Steve looking through some documents, Lizzie headed to the window, pulling herself out of the building and into the alley. Using the fire escape to get to the roof, she ran across the buildings, heading for Steve's apartment. She had planned the route on her first day in the city, too anxious to travel in crowds.

The window was unlocked, as always, and Lizzie quickly got to work, grabbing food, water, pen and paper. The first two she stuffed into the bottom of Steve's bag, the huge one he had ready in case he ever needed to leave. He was so strong, he wouldn't even notice she was curled up in the bottom, surrounded by shirts and trousers. She would climb out as soon as the bag was in the baggage hold and no one would be any wiser.

The pen and paper she used to write a note, short and sweet, explaining to Steve that she was leaving and would come back when he was done saving the world. She wouldn't stand between him and the army, plus she needed to find her other grandparents, needed to let them know she was alive.

It seemed so easy to lie to Steve on paper. Lizzie knew exactly what to say to make him believe her and he was so trusting he wouldn't doubt her. She would miss him, that wasn't a lie, but she refused to be left behind again.

Lizzie Rogers was going to save the world.

* * *

_Stark Tower, New York_

Howard Stark II listened to his father's conversation, holding a screwdriver in his mouth and fiddling with the wires above him. As he listened, knowing the channel wasn't open for him to talk, he pulled himself through the vents, making sure every wire was in place. He could tell which ones his father had done himself, as those were the ones that were correct.

The channel changed and his comm was suddenly active. 'Howie? What's going on with the grid?'

Howie raises an eyebrow at nothing. 'Didn't Potts just tell you? You should listen to your girlfriend, Tony. Builds a healthy relationship.'

'Shut up squirt, I'm trying to keep you involved. I'm almost home, anything important happening?'

'Not really.' Howie admits, pulling some wires out and quickly replacing them. 'Wiring's terrible in here though.'

'Wiring?' Tony's voice is a mix of annoyed and amused. 'How are you looking at the wiring? It’s in the walls.'

'And so am I. Now go see your girlfriend and turn the comms off. There are some things I don't need to hear.'

Tony laughed and things went quiet, thankfully. They would be all mushy and flirty- despite all Tony's protests that he didn't have feelings- and Howie hated that. Not for the first time, he was glad that Pepper, and the world at large, didn't know he existed. It left him to fiddle with the wiring in peace, turning the comm off so Tony couldn't contact him, even if he wanted to.

Howie pulled himself backwards, the light on his chest allowing him to see everything. When Howie was eight, he had been kidnapped while his father was away and flown to Afghanistan, to persuade his father to work faster. One the way to the cave, there had been a bomb, the American army's retaliation for the attack on Tony. They had used the same bomb and Howie had ended up with the same problem as his father. It was all morbidly ironic.

The arc reactor stuttered a bit and Howie looked down at it, frowning. He had only known it to do that when the magnet was reacting to something, some weird problem. The static in his ear told him is wasn't an accident and he turned over, crawling towards the end of the vent.

'What?' He said, switching the comm back on. 'I'm busy.'

'Be busy later, I need your help. Where are you?'

'Vent below the penthouse. Move the stool.'

Howie heard a scraping above him as his dad moved the bar stool away from the vent's opening. The shaft was flooded with light as Tony removed the cover, holding a hand out to pull his son up.

'What wrong with my vents, then?' Tony said with a smirk.

'Why don't you check for yourself?' Howie said, eyes scanning the room in case Tony had hid Pepper somewhere for a surprise meeting. 'Where's your girlfriend gone?'

'Washington.' Tony sighed, placing a hand on Howie back and moving him to the main desk. 'I've got homework.'

He moved his hands, spreading the holograms throughout the room. Howie stared at them, mouth dropping ever so slightly. 'Is that Natalie?'

Tony rolled his eyes. 'I show you a Hulk and you focus on an assassin. Yes, that's Natalie. Natasha, rather. She's on the list for the Avengers Initiative.'

'Avengers?' Howie said, leaning over the desk and moving through the information. 'Thought you didn't qualify.'

'Didn't, now I do, doesn't really matter. Now, what do you know about thermo-nuclear astrophysics?'

'Not much.' Howie said, zooming in on Captain America and reading over the fact file. 'Only pre-grad stuff, why?'

'Required reading for this little mission...thing...and besides, I refuse to not be the smartest person in the room. I've got a doctor to outsmart.'

Howie nodded, clicking on the entry for Dr. Banner. He jumped back when the Hulk appeared, roaring and huge. 'Holy crap, Tony, you have to fight that thing?'

Tony's mouth quirked. 'Actually, I think I'm fighting with that thing. Hold on, let’s look at the other guy.'

He pressed a button and Bruce Banner's picture turned up, the guy giving a lecture somewhere. Howie raised an eyebrow. 'I've seen these online, Tony. The guys a genius, knows more about gamma radiation than anyone.'

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Again, I give you green rage monster and you talk about a scientist. You're embarrassing me.'

Howie winked, sticking his tongue out. 'Get used to it. Now. What do you need to know?'

Tony grinned, pressing on the image for the blue cube and expanding it, talking Howie through what he already knew. Howie nodded, eyes glinting as he looked over the information on Loki, the cube and all the other 'Avengers'. They read over all Selvig's notes, debating the validity and trying a few experiments for themselves.

Most families bonded over cutesy moments like picnics or days out. Starks bonded over sarcasm and science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll tell you the date of birth of the kids, so that you know how old they all are.  
> Fen: 18 Jan, 1997 (15 years old)  
> Kia: 20 Apr, 1998 (13, nearly 14 years old)  
> Lizzie: 17 Aug, 1999 (12 years old)  
> Howie: 9 Oct, 2000 (11 years old)  
> James: 7 Nov, 2001 (10 years old)  
> Sophie: 30 Jun, 2002 (9 years old)
> 
> Hope that's helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

James was bored

Not the I-wish-I-was-doing-something-else kind of bored but more the I-am-stuck-here-and-have-nothing-to-do-someone-save-me kind of bored. Basically, he was slumped on the bed, glaring at his father as Bruce got ready to leave.

'You didn't say I'd be stuck here.'

Bruce raised an eyebrow, pulling on his jacket. 'It's a SHIELD base, James, what did you expect? At least there's no CCTV in here.'

James shrugged, moving his glower to the ceiling. Bruce had confirmed that the rooms on the SHIELD base had no cameras before settling, getting James out as quickly as he could. 'I don't like it here, Papa. Too many guns.'

Bruce patted his sons head, ruffling his hair. The eleven year old pushed him away half-heartedly, rolling his eyes. Bruce grinned. 'How do you think I feel? I actually have to, ah, interact with the people holding the guns.'

James smiled, tilting his head back to Bruce. His eyelids were heavy as he stared at his Papa. 'Be careful, yeah?'

'I'm always careful. Don't go on the computer.'

'Thought you were always angry.' James grumbled, curling up on his side. He hadn't been able to sleep in the suitcase and all his joints hurt.

'Oh, shut up.' Bruce chuckled, heading to the door. 'Get some sleep.'

Bruce left then and James heard the lock click. His eyes fluttered closed, the weight of over forty hours straight awake pressing down on him. It wouldn't matter if he slept for a few hours, no one would be in and they didn't even know he was there. He could sleep, nothing could happen.

Nightmares happened.

He couldn't see much in the dreams, just pure darkness and random flashes of lights. He ran, but he didn't know what from, towards screams, though he didn't know who was screaming. He stumbled into a room, blinded by the brightness of it, covering his face before he saw who was already in there. The scream was coming from behind them and they glared at him, fists clenched at their side. He looked up, seeing the person stare back with his face, eyes with no life behind them but glowing eerily. The person with his face jumped.

James woke up, pressing a hand over his mouth to stop himself screaming. He scrambled to the adjoining bathroom, splashing water in his face and staring at his reflection.

Brown, his eyes were brown. No blue glow, nothing. He was fine.

Still breathing heavily, James fell against the wall, sprawled out over the floor. His eyes stared mindlessly at his father's desk, vaguely pondering if it was worth going the computer. If SHIELD would really find him the second he logged on.

Then, the decision was made for him.

The computer turned on by itself.

James pulled himself up, stumbling to his feet. In his disoriented state, he almost fell over twice but finally managed to spin around to stare at the computer, eyes narrowed. He wasn't confident with computers and didn't really know what they were and weren't supposed to do. Bruce had been given this one by SHIELD so it was almost definitely bugged. As James watched the screen, a tiny bubble expanded in the bottom right corner, text appearing quickly.

_Hi_

James jumped back, frantically looking around. Someone was watching him, they must be, but he couldn't see a camera anywhere.

_The camera's attached to the ceiling, you can't see it. Don't worry, no one else can see you._

James raised an eyebrow, head tilting back to look at the ceiling. Running a hand over his face he sat down at the computer, face pinching up.

_Hello?_

He typed slowly, cautious of whoever was on the other side.

_Hey! How are you?_

James again looked for the camera, shrugging to himself. Whoever they were, they already knew he was there. No point being rude.

_I'm fine, thank you. How are you?_

_I'm good, really bored though. Nothing to do on this Helicarrier._

James smiled. _Tell me about it. I can't even leave in case someone sees me._

_...Well, you can thank me for that._

_And who are you?_

The screen shifted, showing a corridor, most likely in the helicarrier. James' eyes narrowed as one of the doors opened and closed by itself, the camera seemingly following nothing.

_I'm the invisible girl. You are?_

James smirked, thinking of the news reports his father had shown him about superheroes.

_I suppose I'm Mr fantastic. Its either that or the thing._

'Well you don't really look like either.'

James spun, jumping to his feet as he did so. The girl leant against the doorframe raised an eyebrow, walking into the room and shutting the door. She pressed something on her phone and the door clicked. She smiled, sitting down on the bed and smiling at him.

'Although I suppose you could be the human torch. Got any fire abilities?'

James slowly lowered himself back into the seat, eyes still trained on the girl. 'No. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.'

'Course you didn't.' The girl smirked, rolling her eyes. She was probably a year or so younger than James but held herself higher, as if trying to intimidate him. 'I made sure it unlocked silently and that you were suitably distracted.'

She gestured to the computer, showing him the same conversation on her phone.

'It was easy.'

'Okay.' James said, quickly rethinking his options. 'So how did you get a camera in here? My papa was told there weren't any inside agent or guest rooms, for privacy.'

The girl raised an eyebrow. 'Well there isn't, but this isn't a guest room. Its a prisoner cell, for a low risk asset.'

James frowned. 'My papa is here as a consultant, not a prisoner. Plus, even if he was, he is not low risk.'

The girl laughed, holding out her hand. 'Sophie Barton. My parents work for SHIELD.'

'James Banner.' He smiled, shaking her hand. 'My papa's the Hulk.'

Sophie's eyes hardened but her smile remained and, for the first time, James wondered if she was simply playing a part. 'I can see why he wouldn't be a low risk. That must be weird.'

'No weirder than anyone else. He looks after me, we travel around a bit, its nice. What's life for you like?'

'Boring. No one knows I'm here, so I have to stay in my pop's room. I hacked the entire base, just for something to do.'

James nodded appreciatively. 'Nice. So you infiltrated a secret government agency for fun?'

'I was five, what else was I meant to do?' She laughed, leaning forward, her face inches from his. James hadn't noticed them getting closer but he did realise this was the longest conversation he'd ever had with someone other than his dad. 'Why, what do you do for fun?'

James blushed slightly. 'I hotwire cars or motorcycles and steal stuff. You know, a regular hobby'

'I'm guessing you're not a regular person.'

James shrugged, glancing back at the computer. Sophie followed his gaze, her eyes lighting up again.

'Want to look around the base?'

James stared at her. 'I'm not allowed to go out.'

'Me neither, move over.' Sophie sat on the edge of James' seat, nudging him sideways. She put her phone down on the desk, pulling a lead out of her jacket and connecting the phone to the computer. The images on her phone instantly transferred to the computer and Sophie grinned. 'Voila, we can see the whole base from here.'

'How?' James said, trying to keep space between them without falling off the chair.

'I can connect to the SHIELD database from here, and then to anything that's connected to from there. Helicarrier cameras, my mama's mission reports, your dad's tracking device, whatever. Its easy.'

James was glaring at her now. 'Papa doesn't have a tracking device. We'd know.'

Sophie raised her eyebrows, leaning away slightly. 'I'm sorry but he does. I can deactivate for you, if you want. I'll even make it look like Stark did it.'

'I don't know who that is.' James sighed. 'But thank you, that'll be great. Now what's going on in this base?'

Sophie grinned, leaning closer to him again and clicking on her phone. 'Well this is the main room, where you can see, ooh, Captain America. Coulson will be going crazy. Here's the lab, that's my mama by the way.'

'That's my papa. Your mum's the one who picked us up.'

Sophie nodded, continuing through the footage. 'This is the roof, nothing interesting but- hang on- what is she doing there?'

* * *

 

Lizzie was on the roof.

To most people, it would seem like a very unlikely place to relax but it was perfect for Lizzie. She had always prefered to be up high, since her mother took her flying two weeks ago she was born. She had always had an attic room, even when they moved and her gymnastics and sword fighting teachers both insisted she practice on high beams.

It also helped she was actively avoiding enclosed spaces after being trapped beneath the ruining of her house when it burnt down. If she hadn't had her grandfather's strength, she'd have died down there.

Lizzie took a deep breath, turning her face into wind as the memories threatened to get her. Pulling her stolen SHIELD jacket around her, she glanced around for agents, lifting the altitude mask to scratch at her face. She didn't need the mask but if anyone turned up, it was easier to pretend she did.

'Excuse me? Are you meant to be up here?'

Lizzie turned, her posture instantly becoming more stiff. She put her hands together behind her back, using her right hand to check her wrist was still on her left wrist. 'Just checking for incoming flights. The monitoring system is good but it's always better to have an extra pair of eyes.'

The red head nodded, looking around and pursing her lips. She seemed a bit young for and agent but that just made Lizzie's disguise more believable. A bow was slung over her back, a quiver resting on her hip. 'I thought planes landed from the other direction.'

'They do.' Lizzie said easily. 'So most of the cameras are facing that way and they need an extra pair of eyes the other way.'

It was quite a smooth lie Lizzie thought but the girl smirked anyway, holding out her hand.

'Very good, almost convinced me, 'cept I've got the mission logs. Sophie Barton.'

'Elizabeth Rogers, call me Lizzie. What?' She added as the girl began to chuckle.

'Nothing, Liz, you're just the second person I met today that shouldn't exist.'

'Who was the first?' Lizzie said, sitting down and pulling a gun out the waistline of her trousers.

'The Hulk's son, James. Nice guy but I don't think he's used to being around people.' Sophie sat down opposite Lizzie, pulling her bow off her back and running a hand over it.

'Are you?' Lizzie said, checking the ammo in her gun and, like Sophie, refusing to meet the other girl's eyes.

'I guess not. Spent most of my life in one room, 'cept when mama or pop took me on missions.'

'Where'd you get the bow?'

'Mama gave it me, when pop taught me to shoot.'

Lizzie nodded, the silence between I them becoming increasingly awkward. Lizzie pulled out the ammo, seeing what tricks her mother had installed on the machine. She had stolen the guns, three of them, from the SHIELD armoury as soon she realised they were there. Melissa Murdock-Rogers had bequeathed her weapons to her daughter and Lizzie had wanted them, and the almost endless supply of ammo SHIELD had taken.

'Want to do some target practice?' She said, looking up and quirking her head to the side. She held her gun up slightly, waving it lightly.

'With what? There's nothing to shot but the ship.'

Lizzie smirked, pulling another gun from her coat pocket and pointing it upwards. She shot the bullet, watching it travel 10 metres above their heads. As it reached the maximum height, the bullet expanded, stretching out to become a target. Sophie grinned as it fell, easily drawing and arrow and shooting straight through the target. It shrunk down again, Sophie catching the arrow before it hit the ship.

'Awesome.' The younger girl breathed, eyes widening. 'Here, give me the gun, I'll give you a target.'

Lizzie handed the second gun over, making sure her first one was armed properly. Sophie pointed the gun to the side, tilted high but barely over 60 degrees. She aimed, grinning as a target appeared and began to drop over the side of the Helicarrier.

Lizzie lined up the shot, one eye half closed. She fired quickly and grinned as the bullet hit the target. He grin slipped when the target exploded.

Both girls jumped away from the bang, almost falling backwards. It hadn't done any damage but the noise was sure to attract attention neither girl needed. They both pulled their hoods up instinctively, Sophie gesturing to Lizzie over her shoulder.

'Come on.' She said, tapping on her phone. 'I've locked the doors on the inside but people will still be coming.'

'Right, lead the way.'

Sophie nodded, heading back the way she came. Lizzie tucked the guns away, looking around for any agents before following. Sophie was leaning against a door when the blonde reached her, again tapping on her phone.

'Checking the CCTV.' She muttered as she put the phone away. 'The corridors clear but we'll have trouble getting back.'

'Back to where?' Lizzie said, acutely aware that she was trusting she someone she had met ten minutes ago.

'James' room.' Sophie said, opening the door and sneaking in. 'I've already disabled the surveillance there.'

'Okay.' Lizzie whispered as the two pressed themselves to the wall. 'How are we going to get there?'

Sophie scowled, breathing deeply as someone walked past the end of the corridor. 'I dunno, the corridors are too crowded. Normally, I just find an empty route but everyone's high alert and they'll be looking everywhere.'

The older girl sighed, leaning her head back on the wall. As she opened her eyes she grinned, turning back to the other. 'Would they look up?'

Sophie followed her gaze to the rafters, lips pursuing. 'Probably not but how we meant to get between them.'

'Leave that to me.' Lizzie grinned. 'They're just like the one's at Steve's gym.'

She cupped her hands in front of her, Sophie stepping on them and reaching for the bar. She had to jump to grab it, scrambling up and holding a hand down to Lizzie. Lizzie also jumped to grab hold, Sophie pulling her up.

'Okay. Hold onto my back.' Lizzie said, glancing at the beams, all of them were within reach, if you knew how to time the jumps. She bent down, facing away from Sophie.

'What?' Sophie squeaked, eyes widening. 'Why?'

'Because you can't get across and I can. You're what, 4'3", 4'4", I can carry you easy.'

'4'5" actually.' Sophie scowled, although she did pull herself onto Lizzie back, arms wrapping around the other girl's shoulders. 'You're what a foot taller than me?'

'Plus a couple extra inches.' Lizzie smirked, standing up. Sophie's legs locked around her waist. 'Now hold and don't scream.'

'Why would I -'

Sophie's question was cut off as Lizzie leapt towards the next beam, the jump falling just short. As they fell beneath the beam, Lizzie rolled in the air, grabbing the beam that was now above her and pulling them up.

Sophie heartbeat pounded in her ears but she managed to ignore it. She was the daughter of two assassins, she wasn't afraid of falling. 'Go right to the end and turn left. After about twenty metres, turn right and the room is on the left. I'll say when to stop.'

'Okay.' Lizzie teased. 'Are you normally this tense?'

'Yes.' Sophie bit back. 'Shut up Liz.'

Lizzie laughed, jumping to the next beam, spinning her way through the hall. It was high enough that, even if she dropped a bit, the agents below didn't notice them. Sophie yelped when they had to turn, Lizzie coming to a quick stop. She jumped down bending her knees as she landed. Sophie scrambled off, glaring at her slightly.

'Don't do that again.'

'Do what?' A voice came from the door, a pudgy tanned face poking out of the gap. James grinned, beckoning the two inside.

'Don't act like you didn't watch.' Sophie said, nodding at the computer, still showing the CCTV footage. 'This is Liz.'

'Lizzie. My granddad's Captain America.'

James shrugged, pulling a face. 'Haven't heard of him, I'm afraid. Grew up in the Middle East.'

Sophie had sat down at the computer, a dozen new screens popping up. She read over the new mission logs, eyes lighting wickedly. 'Your grandpa's going on a mission with Mama. What to watch?'

The other two crowded around the computer, all eager to watch the heroes in action.

* * *

'Breathe, Howie, just breathe, don't do anything stupid.'

Howie was flying through the sky, sensors telling him which was to go. His father was heading to Germany and Howie was following in his own suit. Not that anyone knew he had a suit.

When they had returned from Afghanistan, Howie had been forced to lie about his identity. America had been told he was an Afghan orphan and that he had died of injuries in a secure hospital. He had snuck back to Malibu, snuck into his own home and curled up in the vents, like he always did when he was afraid. It took his dad three weeks to make him come out and by then the whole world knew about Iron Man.

Howie had spent the next four weeks in the lab while Tony dealt with the media. He and Pepper had been in Washington for months, during which Howie had redesigned his room, reprogrammed JARVIS and recreated his father's suit. He had made three of his own, smaller versions, hiding them in the vents and telling JARVIS to keep them a secret. His dad didn't and, if Howie got his way, never would know about those suits or the dozens Howie had made since, making them big enough for him to wear.

'Hey, kiddo, how are the vents going?'

Tony, still thinking his son was in New York, spoke over the phone, Howie deliberately not using the video call. That would make things too obvious, plus he didn't normally turn on the video, unless his dad tried to trick him into meeting someone. Easier to hang up if the person didn't see your face.

'Check them out yourself, Tony. You're short enough, aren't you?'

'Shut up, kid, you're not funny.'

'And yet I'm laughing.'

Tony chuckled, the line going dead. Howie rolled his eyes and followed after him, making sure to stop on the outskirts of Stuttgart. He would need time to react if Tony flew back towards him.

'JARVIS, keep me updated.' He muttered, flying downwards to rest. He sighed to himself, bored already. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to follow his father.

_'Sir, something is about to hit the ground twenty metres to your left. I'd suggest you move.'_

Howie nodded, turning the repulsors back on and heading to his right. He crouched down and kept an eyes on the sky, watching as something bright flew between the trees.

Two figures shook themselves off, one humanoid, the other a quadruped. Neither stood much taller than four foot, about a foot smaller than Howie himself. The humanoid had bright blonde hair, long and pulled back into a braid. The creature beside her was a wolf, taller than Howie had ever seen, with black fur and white streaks.

'JARVIS?' He whispered. 'Any data?'

_'Nothing concrete, sir, although the girl's armour is similar to those in the New Mexico Incident.'_

'Asgardians?' Howie hissed, as images flashed over his eyes. 'You have to be kidding me. Where's Tony?'

_'Returning now, sir. The jet will be overhead soon.'_

Howie nodded, mainly to himself, pushing himself to his feet. The figures- Asgardians, Howie scowled at the thought - were looking up, the girl occasionally glancing at the wolf. Neither looked his way but the girl did scan the entire area, spear held aloft. Then, as JARVIS informed him of the incoming jet, they both jumped, the wind somehow lifting them up and, at the same time, making them invisible. If Howie didn't have heat sensors, he would have thought they had teleported.

'Wow.' He breathed, getting ready for his own flight. 'I've got to do that.'

_'Very good, sir.'_

Howie grinned, jumping after the two. Whatever was happening, it was stupid, dangerous, possibly life-threatening but it was interesting and Howie never passed up interesting things.


	4. Chapter 4

'Do we actually have a plan, Fen?'

Fenrir twisted his head, glaring slightly at his cousin over his shoulder. No, they didn't have a plan, not a concrete one anyway. They had had a plan but it had gone out the window as soon as they arrived on Midgard and realised the object they were looking for _wasn't there_. Well, it was there, just cloaked and impossible to track. So they had to track the traces of the weapon, meaning they were simply following Kia's father after the wielder, deciding if they should inform Thor of their presence.

'No we don't, Kia. Stop asking.'

Kia smirked as they flew through the sky. Kia was resting on Fen's back, holding her spear above her. Fen was using his status as God of Winter to change the water in the air to ice so they could move. Using Kia's way of flying might attract Thor's attention, something neither of them wanted. Kia was helping though, Ikkesette over her head keeping the two invisible.

'See the aircraft?' Kia said, watching her father land on the metal bird. If it wasn't an aircraft, Kia would have to relearn all she knew of Midgard.

'Of course. The scent is coming from there. Its faint but if I can get closer to the wielder, I might be able to track the item easier.'

Kia nodded, her grip on Fen's fur tightening. She wanted to go home, to properly rest after her uncle's funeral but neither she nor her cousin had been given the chance. Not that Fen would have accepted rest, even if there was no mission. Since his father's fall, the 15 year old wolf had been unable to relax or be still. It worried Kia and his siblings to no end.

'Here comes Thor.' Fen said, pausing in the sky. 'Hold on.'

'I am.' Kia rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she actually need his help to fly. 'Don't do anything stupid.'

Fen laughed, a deep growl-like sound. He flew after his uncle, making sure to keep a safe distance. It would do no good for them to be discovered, until they had decided to be. Thor landed on a rocky outcrop, his prisoner stumbling away from him. Kia and Fen landed above them, pressing themselves to the ground despite their invisibility. Kia rolled off her cousin's back, keeping one hand on his shoulder to steady him.

'Where is the Tesseract?'

The wielder laughed, facing away from the children. 'Oh, I've missed you to.'

Fen froze, Kia's grip on his shoulder tightening. Without thinking, she moved so she was pressing him down, staring at her father and- apparently- her uncle.

'Do I look to be in a gaming mood?' Thor roared, stepping towards his brother. Fen growled and Kia glared at him, hushing him.

'Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth.'

Kia and Fen exchanged a look. Neither had heard Loki speak that way before, as if Thor's very existence was a slight and his love of Midgard some how soiled the place.

Thor paused, looking down slightly. 'I thought you dead.'

Loki looked up, still facing away from the children. His posture was rigid and stiff, as if someone was forcing him to be formal.

'Something's wrong.' Fen breathed, glancing at his cousin. Royalty had always come naturally to his father, he never stood tall without making it look perfectly natural.

'Not now.' She whispered back. 'This doesn't change our mission.'

Fen tried to retort but Kia glared at him as Loki spoke again.

'Did you mourn?'

'We all did.' Thor said, almost desperately. 'Sigyn and the children miss you so much. Our father...'

'Your father.' Loki spat. 'He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?'

Fen stood up, staring down at his father. Kia allowed him to stand but got in front of him immediately, glaring daggers at him.

'Let me pass.' He growled, nose twitching. 'I need to speak to my father.'

'You need no such thing.' Kia hissed back, making sure the wind around them still hid them from view. 'You won't compromise this mission with sentiment.'

'Sentiment!' Fen snarled, stepping closer to her. 'That is my father, who I believed to be dead and you want me to ignore him! You are not in charge, I don't have to...'

As her cousin continued ranting, Kia looked back at their fathers. Their argument had increased, Thor gripping Mjolnir tight. Kia sighed, gripping her own weapon and frowning at her cousin.

'I'm sorry, Fen.' She said, cutting him off and waving Ikkesette in a circle. 'But I really don't have time for this.'

Wind whipped around them, pushing the two upwards and away from their fathers. Fen struggled against the flow but it was stronger than him, dragging his flailing body back to the aircraft. Kia landed perfectly, her descent slowing so she rested lightly on her feet, while Fen practically crashed into the roof, curled up in a heap. He growled in the back on his throat, glaring at her.

'Oh, dear cousin.' Kia said, in her most exaggerated royal voice. 'Do try to remember that, as Crown Princess, I am in charge of this mission.'

Fen slumped, deciding to glare at air, as if hatred of wind could correspond to hatred of its goddess.

'Crown Princess of where?'

Both of them turned instantly, making the armoured boy jump away from them. He was taller than both of them, although Fen would be much bigger on his hind legs. Most of his body was covered in blue and silver armour, though his face was void of protection. He grinned lopsidedly, dark green eyes showing more than a hint of fear.

'Crown Princess of Asgard. I am Kia Thordortir, Goddess of Winds. This is my cousin, Fenrir Lokison, God of Winter.'

'Howie Stark.' The boy grinned. 'Those are awesome titles.'

Fen chuckled, getting to his feet. 'I suppose to a mortal, they are quite impressive.'

Howie's eyebrows raised dramatically. 'Mortal? As aposed to...?'

'Aesir.' Kia supplied. 'Not immortal, but close to it. Now, if you don't mind, our fathers cannot see us. Don't worry if we become unseen.'

'Invisible?' Howie said, face lighting up. He schooled it quickly into a more polite expression. 'Could you...maybe...help me? Tony can't know I'm here, either.'

Kia glanced at Fen, who merely tilted his head, eyes rolling. The princess turned her head back to the other humanoid, nodding her head ever so slightly.

'Fine. Stand with Fen.'

The boy walked over, practically skipping to the wolf's side. He looked down at Fen with a huge grin. 'So who's your father?'

Fen's eyes narrowed and he glared at the boy. 'The god that is trying to destroy your world.'

Howie's face dropped, his grin disappearing, and Kia had to force herself not to laugh.

* * *

Howie left Kia and Fen as soon as he had dumped his armour in a store cupboard. It was that he didn't like them, he quite enjoyed talking to them about the differences between Earth and Asgard, but both gave off a weird vibe and he wasn't entirely convinced that Fen didn't want to eat him. The three wandered around the Helicarrier for a couple hours, Howie waiting for JARVIS to hack into the system, until Kia finally pointed out the obvious. They all had things to do and pleasantries weren't helping anyone. Although Howie didn't completely agree with that statement, he had discarded his armour and left the Asgardians, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as they were gone.

'Hey J, find me someone to talk to.' He muttered, walking towards what he thought was east. They had come across a lab on the west side and Howie was sure his dad would be heading that way.

'There is someone on the roof. A miss Elizabeth Rogers.'

Howie stopped briefly, tapping a finger against his earpiece. 'Lizzie? Steven Rogers' daughter, she's dead, JARVIS.'

Howie could hear the amusement in the AI's voice when he spoke again. The boy rolled his eyes at his father's tinkering. 'Not according to my scans, or the SHIELD security footage. Although I had to do a lot of decryption to get her image to come up.'

Howie nodded, already moving towards the roof. He stopped at another cupboard, pulling on an altitude mask. 'Could you encrypt me out?'

'Of course, sir.' JARVIS said curtly. 'By the way, you might want to turn left.'

Howie rolled his eyes and turned, spotting the door in front of him. Pulling on the mask, he opened it, stepping out in the wind.

JARVIS pointed him in the right direction and soon he was on the same stretch of roof as Lizzie was. He raised a hand in greeting, the girl tilting her head at him.

'Hi, I'm Howie. Tony Stark's son.' He said, grinning as he held out a hand like he had been taught.

'Lizzie.' She said, shaking hands and staring at him, as if expecting a punch line. 'Captain America's granddaughter.'

'I know.' Howie said, sitting down and patting the roof. Lizzie sat down slower, eyebrows raised. Tony's your godfather. Or was, does it still count if he thinks you're dead.'

She let out a short laugh and he grinned at her, blushing ever so slightly as she grinned back.

'I think it does. After all this saving the world rubbish is over, I'll tell him.' Lizzie shrugged, shuffling  closer to Howie, her knees bumping against his. 'You don't know anything about it, do you?'

'Not really.' Howie frowned, falling backwards to lie down. His legs stretched out, pushing hers to the side. 'I met the villain's son. He's a wolf.'

'The villain? Or the son?' Lizzie said, lying down next to him and kicking his legs away.

He pulled a face at her, coughing slightly and trying to adjust his mask. 'The son. Nice guy...um...kinda scary. Apparently his older brothers are a seventy foot snake and an eight legged horse.'

'Really?' Lizzie laughed, wincing when Howie started coughing again. 'We watched the mission last night, in James' room. No offense but your dad is so annoying.'

'Tony, annoying? Why on earth would you say that?'

The two chuckled lightly, staring up at the clouds. Lizzie frowned as Howie started coughing again, seemingly struggling to breathe. She tried to direct his attention away from it, pointing out clouds with strange shapes. The younger adolescent smiled, pointing out a few of his own, but still seemed unable to breath. Finally, he sat up, clutching his heart and coughing tremendously.

'Asthma?' Lizzie asked, patting him on the back.

'Not really, just unfit.' Howie laughed, making the coughs worse. 'Don't really get out much.'

'Yeah, I guessed that.' Lizzie smiled gently, getting to her feet. 'Go inside. I'm staying here but I'm sure Sophie and James would love to see you.'

'No, no.' Howie said, even as he stood up. 'I want to stay and talk to you.'

Lizzie blushed but pushed him towards the door. 'Go see James, before the altitude kills you. His dad's the Hulk, by the way.'

Howie face brightened and he whipped to look at the door. He pouted slightly, looking back at her and she began to laugh, pushing him away.

'Go away, go see James and Sophie.' She giggled, blushing as he grinned back at her. She watched him go, checking no soldiers were around. 'Hey Howie!'

He turned, eyebrows raised. She waved and shouted at him, asking the question she had wondered the second he showed up.

'Have we ever met before?'

Howie smirked, inclining his head. 'Why Lizzie, I'm offended you don't remember me.'

And with that, Lizzie's godfather's son disappeared again.

* * *

Fen walked slowly through the corridors, Kia only a step behind him. They had been on the airship for hours but had been unable to find Loki through any form of magic. Not even Fen's nose could get a trace of Loki. This meant they had to physically search for him, combing the base while invisible. Of course, invisible didn't mean they couldn't be heard or touched, so the cousins had to be careful.

'What are we actually going to do, Fen?' Kia sighed, tugging on his tail to make him slow even more. 'When we find your dad. We gonna hug him back to the good side.'

Fen turned and glared. Her attempts at joking were getting on his nerves. 'You spend to long with Jormundgandr.'

Kia grinned. 'And Jorm spends too long on Alfheim. Excuse me for having a sense of humor. Now, what do you plan to do?'

Fen rolled his eyes, coming to a stop and turning to face her. He sat, his eyes level with hers. 'I don't know, Kia. I suppose I'll ask him why he's doing it, and try to convince him to stop.'

Kia raised an eyebrow, frowning. 'You've got nothing.'

'Yep.' Fen said, wishing one of his siblings had come instead. 'I've got nothing.'

Kia's lips quirked upward ever so slightly and she wrapped her arms around him. 'I think we've both spent too long away from Asgard. If anything happened over the last two years, neither of us would know.'

Fen pulled back, staring at her slightly strangely. 'Do you think... maybe... Da didn't fall?'

Kia frowned. 'I think its possible. We need to find Dad.'

'Your dad? I thought we were looking for mine.'

Kia nodded. 'We are. But first we need to know what is happening. So we need to find out.'

Fen nodded. He looked around, to check again for people listening. Finally he turned around, still sitting. 'I can find him. Get on, it'll be easier.'

Kia easily climbed onto Fen's back, knowing he asked to for comfort. Fen had always carried Kia around, ever since she was little and couldn't really walk for herself. Kia had been a very sickly infant, constantly falling over and getting ill. So Fen, only a year older, had carried her around the palace, the two giggling everywhere they went as Fen's siblings tried to keep an eye on them. It didn't really work.

'Lead the way.' She said, treading her free hand through his fur. 'But be quiet.'

'Of course.'

He stalked through the Helicarrier, stopping only twice to find the route again. Kia sank lower on his back as the corridors became more crowded, gripping her spear close to her chest. Fen had to smile to himself. The only thing Kia had ever been afraid of was crowded spaces, too many people to pick her up on her size, swordplay or manners. It was probably why she left Asgard as soon as possible.

Finally, when they made it out of the crowds, they found a room with a large circular table in the middle. Beyond, dozens of agents were sat at computers, trying to appear productive. Thor was already stood waiting, even as two men walked in, one blond and stood to attention, the other brunet and clearly trying to make himself invisible. A red head followed behind them, her eyes darting around the room as she sat down regally.

'Do you think she's in charge?' Fen muttered.

'No, look.' Kia pointed. 'She's deferring to the one eyed man.'

Fen smirked slightly. 'A one eyed man in charge? No wonder if Da doesn't like him.'

Kia chuckled despite the situation, hitting his side slightly when the woman looked their way, her brow furrowing. She turned back to the screen, watching Loki's speech.

'Loki's gonna drag this out. Thor, what's his play?'

'He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know.' Thor said, his eyes sweeping the room. Kia froze slightly when he looked at her, back straightening and jar setting. But he continued round to the red head, frowning. 'He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.'

'An army.' The blond said, his face dropping slightly. 'From outer space.'

'So he's building another portal.' Eye patch said, looking incredibly annoyed at the universe.

'That's why he needs Selvig.' The brunet said, flinching briefly when people turned to him.

'Selvig?'

'He's an astrophysicist.'

'He's a friend.' Thor frowned, causing his daughter to frown as well.

She leant down to Fen's ear, whispering. 'How does dad have friends on Midgard?'

'No idea.' Fen hissed back. 'There's something they're not telling us.'

'Loki has him under some kind of spell.' Red head was saying. 'Along with one of our own.'

'I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.'

Brunet shook his head. 'I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.'

Kia gripped Fen's fur and he glanced at her, smirking. 'I'm fine.'

'Have care how you speak.' Thor snarled. 'Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.'

'He's killed eighty people in two days.'

Thor paused, eyes widening. Clearly, he didn't know that. 'He's adopted.'

Fen snarled under his breath and Kia wrapped her arms around his neck. The brunet glanced their way, eyebrows furrowing and Kia's grip tightened as someone walked behind them.

'Come on, Fen. Lets go.' Kia begged as Fen glared at the adults in turn. 'Before you eat my dad.'

Fen nodded, walking out the room again. As they passed the brunet, Kia made sure to hit his head with her spear but the man barely reacted.

* * *

James leant past Sophie to type on the computer, made much harder by the fact she was sat on his lap, one arm draped over his shoulders. He followed his father on the CCTV, smirking as someone tried to shock him into transforming.

'Who’s that?' He said, leaning back in the seat, wrapping his arm around Sophie's back. He didn't think he'd ever been this comfortable in someone's company, except his dad of course.

'Tony Stark. Remember, Iron Man?' At his nod, she continued. 'Owns Stark Industries, he's a total playboy arse.'

A voice from behind them made them both jump, Sophie grabbing a knife out of her boot and standing in front of James.

'He's not that bad. He doesn't actually sleep with as many people as you think.'

Sophie glared at him as he closed the door. The boy, clearly older and taller than both of them, ran a hand through his light brown hair and grinned, even as Sophie scowled.

'And who are you? His brother?'

'Son.' The boy said, moving past them to sit on the bed. 'Lizzie sent me.'

Sophie relaxed a miniscule amount, pushing James away from the computer. The pudgy boy grinned as his chair rolled, holding his hand out. After two introductions, he was getting very used to it.

'James Banner. My father's the Hulk.'

Howie face split into an almighty grin. 'Awesome. You'll have to tell me all about it.'

Sophie, scowling and still leant over the computer, scoffed. 'Don't you have somewhere else to be?'

Howie shrugged, smiling more. It seemed he thought everything was a joke. 'Not really, no one knows I'm here. Hey, you're not related to Natalie Rushman are you?'

Sophie quirked an eyebrow, still staring at the computer. 'She's my mother, yes, and that's not her name, Stark. How do you know her?'

'She found me in the vents when she was my dad's PA.' Howie said, smacking James's hand away from the light in his chest. 'Nice lady, didn't tell anyone I was there. Didn't even tell Tony about my suits.'

'What kind of suits?' Sophie said, smirking and turning the computer his way. 'Like that?'

Howie gulped as he looked at the screen, taking in the metallic arm hanging out of the cupboard and the dozens of agents walking past it.

James, having finally stopped staring intently at the arc reactor, turned his gaze to the computer, eyes squinting.

Sophie grinned. 'I'd go hide that if I were you.'

Howie nodded, breathing deeply. 'Right. Okay. You can tell me everything when I get back. I will be back.'

He headed to the door, turning left without closing it behind him. Sophie rolled her eyes, standing up properly.

'Stark!' Howie poked his head back, grinning _again_. Sophie smirked, throwing her SHIELD jacket at him. It was roomy enough to fit him.

'Yes, whatever-your-name-is.' Howie chuckled, pulling on the jacket.

'Sophie Barton, nice to meet, Stark. You might want to turn right.'

'Thanks Barton.' Howie saluted, running off again.

James stood up, closing the door and staring at Sophie. 'I don't really know what just happened.'

Sophie shrugged gesturing him back over to the table. 'Me neither, Starks are weird. Come one, Mama's about to confront a God, lets watch.'

James pushed the chair to Sophie, sitting up on the table and resting his feet next to her knees as she sat down. She slung an arm under his legs, easily finding the right footage in seconds.

'Here we go.' She said, James leaning forward for a better look, face inches from hers, the two of them focusing on the two on screen.

'I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton.' Sophie's mother said.

'I'd say I've expanded his mind.' Loki smirked, an easy expression on his face.

'And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?' Romanoff was expressionless.

'Is this love, Agent Romanoff?' Loki teased.

'Yes.' Sophie said in the room, with all the confidence of a ten year old thinking her parents were soul mates. 'They met on a mission, opposite sides of a war and Pop convinced mum to join the good guys.'

Romanoff was speaking on the screen. 'Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.'

'And what will you do if I vow to spare him?'

'Not let you out.'

James frowned. 'Something's wrong.'

Sophie looked up, squeezing his leg slightly. 'What? Mama's got this.'

'I'm sure she does.' James said, his eyes darting over the screen. 'But I've seen those eyes before and something is very, very wrong.'

'...I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.'

James and Sophie ignored the voices, James staring at the Aesir and Sophie staring at James. Loki was talking on screen, Romanoff taking steps back even as James began holding his head, like he was in pain. He groaned, muttering to himself as he stared at Loki.

'I won't barter Barton.' Loki shouted as James jumped away from the computer, rubbing his eyes. Sophie glanced between him and the screen, scared for her mother for the first time in her life.

'Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull.'

Sophie pushed herself away from the table, the images to easy to imagine. She had seen both her parents hurt and the thought of them hurting each other was terrifying. She almost crashed into James who immediately opened his arms, the two children clinging to each other.

'You're a monster.' Romanoff whispered, turned away from Loki.

'Oh, no. You brought the monster.' Loki smirked, enjoying himself too much.

'So, Banner?' Romanoff said, turning around, all fear gone. 'That's your play?'

James looked up as Romanoff started to leave the room. 'Sophie, go get Lizzie.'

Sophie looked up, jaw set again, as if she could pretend the last five minutes never happened. 'What? I thought you said Banner had control.'

'He does but he's scared of guns and soldiers. He's probably been on edge the whole time we were here. If someone's trying to set him off, this is the easiest chance they have. Please, just go get Lizzie and bring her back her. I'll get Howell.'

'Howie.' Sophie supplies, already on her feet and checking Lizzie was on the roof.

'Whatever, come on.' James said, walking out the room.

Sophie grabbed her bow, quiver and knives before she followed. 'Don't you want to check where he is.'

James shook his head, closing the door and taking on two short sniffs. 'No need. I'll find him. Now go.'

Sophie nodded, running off to save Lizzie from whatever horrible person was attacking the Helicarrier.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie nodded to the agents as she passed them, slinging her quiver over her shoulders. Most nodded back, no one knowing all the agents on the base and assuming she was one of them.

'Going to target practice?' Someone said as she walked passed. Sophie frowned but had to stop, so as not to look like she was in a complete rush.

'Loki plans to unleash the Hulk. I'm evacuating the roof.'

The agent, who Sophie realised was Coulson, her parents’ handler and the only person who might know who she was, nodded. 'Good plan, I'll make sure everyone knows.'

Sophie nodded, turning to continue when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Coulson with a raised eyebrow.

'Be careful, okay.' He said, frowning. 'Whenever something happens to junior agents, its always my job to tell the parents.'

Sophie nodded, pulling her shoulder away. 'I'll try.'

Coulson nodded, walking off. Sophie shook her head, getting to the roof as soon as she could. As she walked out, some of the agents working there glanced at her with a scowl. Every other time she had visited Lizzie, she had been careful to not be seen but now she needed everyone away. She pulled her back into a ponytail, glaring at the agents and pulling herself up to her full height. She was good foot below everyone else on the roof but that's wasn't going to deter her.

'Alright!' She shouted, getting everyone's attention. 'Everyone inside, Hulk attack imminent.'

One of the agents, eyes narrowed at her, stepped forward, smirking.

'And where did you get this information, junior?' He tapped his earpiece bending over to look her in the eyes. Sophie merely moved around him, up the stairs, so he had to look up at her instead. 'Surely we'd have been told about it.'

She rolled her eyes, as if it was beneath her to talk to them. 'Loki intends to unleash the Hulk. It's not certain he will succeed but to minimise risk, we need to evacuate the roof.'

The same agent exchanged a look with his friends. 'Again, little miss, where did you get the information? Who got Loki to spill the beans?'

'Agent Romanoff interrogated the Asgardian and Agent Coulson gave the order to evacuate.' Not entirely true but it would get them away.

The agent opened his mouth to speak but another but her hand on his elbow, pulling him away.

'Come on, Rumlow. The kid's just doing what she's told. Lets go see Coulson about it.'

She winked at Sophie as she left, practically dragging the other agent behind her. Sophie rolled her eyes as the other agents walked past her, all leaving the roof happily once the first person did.

'Adults are weird. ' Sophie said to herself, walking towards where Lizzie usually sat. As the the roof emptied, she allowed herself to run, no longer worried about people watching her.

'Liz!' She shouted as she neared, jumping up to the platform. Lizzie was using her guns again, cleaning them and making sure the ammo was still working. 'Liz, we've got to go!'

Lizzie looked up, tucking her guns back into their holsters. James had stolen those out of the weaponry when Lizzie mentioned she needed them, leaving both girls impressed.

'Why?' The older girl said, not standing up. Upon meeting the military child, Sophie had quickly realised she would obey orders easily, if giving by someone she considered an authority. Sophie was an authority on hacking and the Helicarrier, but not on safety or avoiding detection. Lizzie had spent enough time on the streets to be good enough at that herself. 'What's wrong?'

'Loki intends to unleash the Hulk.' Sophie said, the words coming out in quick pants. She'd never been this stressed, not even when her parents took her on missions with them.

'Banner? But I thought James said he-'

'Has control?' Sophie interrupted, forcing her heatbeat to slow down. 'He does, normally, apparently but he hates soldier and guns and stuff.'

'He's on edge.' Lizzie nodded, getting to his feet. 'If someone wants to anger him, it'll be all to easy.'

'Especially when his son's on board.' Sophie added, looking around. The roof was empty now and a quick check on her phone told her all the doors but one, the one furthest away, were dead bolted. It would be quicker for them to run there, than for her to hack the system to unlock them. 'Let's go, we've got to get to the end door. It's the only one open.'

Lizzie nodded turning and sprinting  towards the other end of the Helicarrier, Sophie right behind her. They were only running for a few seconds when Lizzie stopped, staring at the sky. Sophie gripped her bow slightly as she watched the plane hovering there.

'What's wrong?' She said, adjusting the arrow head in her quiver.

'All the planes I've seen were grey. Why's that one black?'

Both girls frowned as the jets ramp opened, a man with a bow standing there. However only one of them recognised him, getting her own bow ready as he took a shot.

Sophie swore as part of the Helicarrier exploded and the whole thing tilted. She jumped as it did, letting her arrow fly.

* * *

_'Sir, perhaps we should take a different route.'_

'You think?' Howie scowled, looking down and clinging to the rafters.

He had jumped up when he heard people walking down the corridor, having to cling to tiny indents in the wall to get there. He had been expecting agents, who would continue through and allow him to get down in moments. Instead, the people below seemed like soldiers, holding guns and looking around. They hadn't left yet, and it had been twenty minutes. Luckily, they seemed stupid enough to not look up.

'Sir, we can't find him. The tracer must be off.'

The apparent leader scowled. 'Spread out and look manually then. I want the Stark boy before we look for Rogers' granddaughter.'

Howie gripped the beam tighter, punching his eyes shut until they left. They were looking for him, which meant they had some how discovered his existence. He needed to get to his dad as soon as possible.

'JARVIS, find me a route to Tony, quickest one there is.'

_'Of course, sir. I assume you want to avoid the soldiers.'_

'Yeah, and any agents hanging around. We don't know whose a good guy here, J.'

Checking both ways several times, Howie jumped to the ground, wincing as he landed. He really hoped no one heard his landing.

_'Head right, sir. There are agents coming on your left.'_

Howie turned, trying to move quickly without running. Normally, when he had to hide, it was in his own house and he knew where everything was. This was not good, not good at all.

_'Turn right now.'_

Howie almost tripped as he scrambled away, breathing deeply. He tried to pause for a moment to calm himself down but a noise made him move again, eyes frantically looking around. He walked towards a staircase, checking for other people.

_'Go up.'_

He nodded, mainly to himself and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. JARVIS' voice pattern was getting slower and deeper, and Howie wondered if the AI was trying to make himself sound more like Tony.

_'Keep your head down, sir. Someone is coming but I'm afraid there's no alterative route. Turn left at the end.'_

'Thanks J.' Howie whispered, running a hand through his hair and stuffing his hands in his pocket. A quick glance up showed that the nearing agent was also hiding his face, moving a hand to push his glasses back up his nose and flatten his dark curls.

'JARVIS, you idiot.' He muttered, smiling to himself. Holding his head up, he spoke louder, getting the smaller person's attention. 'What are you doing out and about?'

James looked up, grinning. 'Looking for you. Thought I got lost a bit back there but I found you. We gotta go.'

'Go where? And how, this place is crawling with more people than bugs on candy floss.'

James stared at him for a second. 'I don't know what candy floss is, it sounds horrible. But, anyway, someone's trying to force my dad to transform and we have to get out of here.'

'First, candy floss is amazing and you have not lived.' Howie said, grateful that the younger boy was joking around with him. It was much easier to panic when you couldn't joke. 'Secondly, we have to get to the lab. Tony's there, he can help us.'

James frowned. 'My papa's there, though. Probably other people as well.'

'Then you can help him and we can both let the world know about us.' Howie took a step in the right direction but James didn't move. 'Come on, we've got to move before someone turns up.'

'Someone's coming.' James said, looking down the corridor. 'Run.'

The Banner boy ran past the Stark, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the corridor, turning right and dragging the older boy with him. Howie glanced behind him, trying to pull his arm away.

'We've got to go left!' He shouted, even as he ran with the other boy.

'No we don't!' James yelled back. 'There were people coming from the left!'

'How do you know that?' Howie said, getting his arm free but still running with James, the two almost crashing when they turned left.

'I could hear them.' James said, skidding to a stop. Howie was slightly behind and fell into the other boy, the two struggling to get up again. 'I think we're near the lab, I can hear my dad.'

'That's good.' Howie said, breathing deeply. He really needed to get into shape. 'Lead the way.'

James nodded, looking around slightly and frowning. He looked back at Howie with wide eyes. 'Someone's coming.'

Howie nodded, getting ready to move. He had only taken one step when the ground below him shook and he was launched into the air.

* * *

Something exploded behind the cousins, though they were going to fast for it to bother them. Even as the ship tilted, Fen just formed himself ice to travel on and continued without stopping.

'Where are we going?!'

Kia clung to Fen's back, all thought of invisibility forgotten. Every time they turned down a new corridor, she simply raised her spear, blasting the agents against the wall. Fen was running so fast that Kia had to swing Ikkesette every second, holding onto her cousin with one hand.

'The red woman was visiting Da. I can track her to find him. We can have hug you were talking about.'

Kia laughed, swinging her spear and sending an agent tumbling down a corridor. She leant back, gripping with her knees 'Brilliant! Let's go then.'

'We are!' Fen laughed, taking a sharp turn. Kia almost fell but a flick of the wrist, a blast of air, and she was sitting straight again. Soon they neared the correct room and Kia gripped her weapon close to her side.

Fen burst into the room, growling at his father. Loki was alone, stood inside a glass container and smirking at them, as if he knew they were coming. Kia swung down from Fen's back, trying to keep an eye on both green eyed boys.

'I want an explanation, Da.' Fen said, beginning to stalk around the cage, his eyes narrowed. Kia waited until he was halfway around before walking herself, in the same direction. They circled the prince in silence, glaring at him, until Fen realised Loki wasn't going to talk. 'Why did you turn against our family?'

'Family?' Loki frowned, as if genuinely confused. 'You and your siblings are the only family I have. The rest were just capturers, holding me as a bargaining chip.'

'What do you mean, uncle?' Kia said, trying to get a good look at his face. She wasn't the greatest sorceress but she could detect lies at least, if only the person looked her in the eye.

Loki snarled, looking her way for an instant before looking at the space between the two children. 'They didn't tell you? Well, Princess, your precious grandfather stole me from my homeworld, my family, to keep as a relic from the war.' He tilted his head to stare at Fen. 'We are of the line of Laufey, boy, monsters in the night.'

'I am no monster, Da.' Fen said, stepping forward. Kia stopped, watching the interaction with trepidation. 'And neither are you. Everyone misses you, please, just come home. We can stop the Chitauri and sort this whole mess out.'

Loki rolled his eyes, glancing back at Kia. He raised a hand, holding a sceptre that hadn't been there before. 'Oh, Fenrir. I do wish you hadn't said that.'

Kia raised her spear and Fen's hackles raised but it was too late. With one arc of the sceptre, the cousins were thrown backwards, magic pinning them to the wall. Loki walked out of the prison, the glass moving aside for him. He smiled at the sceptre, raising it slightly.

'You haven't quite realised yet, have you?' He walked towards Kia, placing a hand around Ikkesette. Kia's grip on the spear tightened but Loki sliced at her arm, causing her to cry out and let go. Kia's azure eyes glared and Loki's own cobalt ones simply stared back. Kia's eyebrows furrowed as he walked away. All of Loki's family had green eyes. Something was wrong.

'Realised what?' Fen said, gaining his father's attention. His voice was broken, the young wolf having thought his father would never attack him.

'Realised the point of all this. I don't want to sort this out. I'm not doing it to gain Odin's favour, or protect the Earth from some greater enemy. The humans need a ruler and I deserve to be one.'

'We'll stop you.' Kia and Fen said at the same time. The blond exchanged a look with her cousin, grinning before speaking again. 'Us, Dad and all the others who are willing to fight.'

'Others?' Loki smirked, turning on his niece with her own weapon. 'I don't think so. I've set a monster on them that was supposed to be their friend. I have corrupted one of their allies and made him kill his own soldiers. I am taking their children, selling them to the highest bidder. Their spirits will be crushed and I will rule with ease.'

He hissed the last line, even as his son scowled at him. 'Trust me, Da. You won't win this and whatever, whoever is making you do this, I will personally track them down and kill them.'

Loki laughed. 'Nothing is controlling me you idiot mutt and I don't think...'

Fen roared, a wall of snow forming and knocking Loki backwards. Both cousins held their breath as he stood, skin blue and eyes red. Even as he changed back, he glared at the children, stepping back into the glass cage. With another wave of his sceptre, the magic squeezed them again and they were moved, landing on a metal floor with guns pointed at them.

Worst of all, for Kia, was that her uncle kept her spear.

* * *

Lizzie gritted her teeth, holding on for dear life. The entire ship had tilted and for a second she had thought she was going to fall. She had slammed into the ground, crying out when the burn on her shoulder was hit, and began to slide down. Lizzie had frantically tried to grab something, her fear making it hard for her to concentrate. She loved heights but this was too much, she was going to die.

Then Sophie grabbed her hand.

Lizzie had jolted to a stop, her shoulder clicking painfully. After checking that nothing was broken, she glanced up at Sophie, who managed to look like a superhero while still being terrified. With her right hand she held her bow, which had a line attached to it. As Lizzie followed the line up, she saw an arrow, firmly attached the roof.

'Thank you.' She muttered, looking down. It was a long way down. 'You saved my life.'

'We're not out of it yet.' Sophie groaned, face pinched as she tried to hold on. 'If I swing you up, could you hold that spike.'

Lizzie turned, seeing the what she was talking about. It was sticking straight out the roof and would probably take her weight. 'Course, let's go.'

Sophie swung her slowly at first, eyes wide as she did so. Lizzie gripped Sophie's arm with both of hers, increasing the swing and, when she reached the right point, letting go and throwing herself across the roof. She grabbed the spike, wrapping her arms and legs around it turning back to Sophie, even as the ship began to right itself.

'Well that was a waste.' She grinned but Sophie stared past her.

'Don't be so sure.'

Lizzie turned, as the ship was finally straight and the two girls managed to stand. The black plane had landed and people were coming out, definitely not SHIELD agents. If both of them had still been clinging to each other, they would have easily been captured.

'Let's get out of here.' She said, stepping backwards to shield the younger girl.

'We can't.' Sophie frowned, putting her arrow back in the quiver. 'The only open door to over there and it'll take me twenty minutes to undo the deadbolts.'

Lizzie nodded her head sideways, pulling a gun out of its holster. The soldiers were walking towards them, holding their own guns. 'Then we'll have to fight.'

Lizzie pushed Sophie sideways as one of the soldiers shot, then ran at him, jumping up to kick him and shooting the person next to him in the shoulder. The element of surprise only lasted for a second, and one of the soldiers grabbed her, yanking her arm painfully behind her back. A second later, he cried and let go, a knife imbedded in his collarbone. Lizzie pulled it out and turned, facing the remaining oncoming with a feral grin. Sophie ran up beside her, shooting on of the gun-wielding soldiers straight in the eye. Lizzie's jaw dropped but she raised her own weapon, dodging a shot and then firing one of her own, the bullet expanding into a net and keeping him down. She continued laughing, even as the bowman from before walked out, holding his weapon high.

Beside her Sophie froze, staring at the archer. Lizzie glanced at her once, still shooting at the soldiers. Most of the shots landed, the soldiers either being blasted backwards, tied up in ropes or simply exploded but the archer was easily dodging her attacks, a look of faint amusement on his face.

'Sophie!' Lizzie shouted, putting her empty gun away and pulling out another one. This was her last gun and he would have to reload if she wanted to continue. She glanced down at her watch but decided against using it. 'Sophie, you've got to help!'

Sophie shook her head, staring at the archer. 'I can't...I'm sorry...'

Lizzie scowled as the last bullet flew out of her gun. She pulled the spare ammo out of her pocket but the man shot at her, the arrow bursting into a net that quickly wrapped around her. The other soldiers rushed Sophie, who was staring at the archer as he dragged Lizzie into the jet. Another girl and a wolf were already there, untied but glaring at the soldiers. As Lizzie was thrown next to them, the girl helped her get the ropes off, as Sophie was marched into the jet, bow taken and shoved down next to them.

'That's my dad.' She muttered, staring into nothingness.

'Trust me.' The wolf said, as the soldiers took Lizzie's guns and Sophie's knives. Both girls turned to look at him, eyes wide. 'I've got it worse.'

* * *

James and Howie struggled to their feet as the Helicarrier righted itself. James listened out for incoming soldiers, his ears twitching. When he had discerned where they were coming from, he grabbed Howie's arm, tugging him down the right corridor. He let down as soon as he knew Howie was running with him.

'We need to get to the lab.' Howie said, glancing behind them. He pulled James around the next corner, JARVIS yelling in his ear. 'I need to find Tony.'

A huge roar in front of them made them skid to a stop, Howie's eyes widening and James' jaw setting.

'Yeah, I think we should run.' James said, gripping Howie's top. The older boy grabbed James's sleeve just as tight, the two rushing down the corridor again.

'What is that?' Howie said as the roaring got louder.

'My dad.' James said, grinning slightly. He glanced behind them, eyes widening as he did so. 'Duck!'

James shoved Howie to the ground, several bullets flying over their head. Howie pulled something out if his pocket, throwing it down the corridor. As soon as it touched the soldier, it sent out a large pulse, sending the soldiers into the wall. James and Howie, who were still on the ground, got blasted down the corridor, grabbing hold of each other for dear life.

'What was that?' James said as they slowed, his eyes lighting up. 'Some sort of repulsor?'

Howie nodded, standing up and helping James up. 'From Stark Industries. You'll have to visit sometime.'

James nodded, even as another bullet flew between them. 'Let's talk about it later.'

Howie nodded, the two speeding off. The pulled each other through the Helicarrier, James making sure Howie dodged each bullet and Howie throwing whatever Stark Industries explosive he found in his pockets. When he started digging and didn't find anything, he grabbed James' arm pulling down the corridor as quickly as he could.

'Run, run!' He shouted, pulling the boy with him. If he could find Coulson or Natasha, they could protect them. He'd even be happy to find Natasha's partner, Clint, who she'd said would always help him.

James felt the grip on his arm slip as Howie cried out, falling to the ground. He turned, skidding to a stop when he saw Howie on the floor, holding his leg and screaming. An arrow was sticking through his thigh and he was bleeding profusely. James looked up, seeing an archer walking towards them.

'Hey!' He shouted, running forward. The other soldiers moved out the way but the archer stayed still, staring at James as he built up momentum. As he reached the archer, James jumped into the air, pulling his arm back. The man shot but James dodged in the air, punching him straight on the nose. The archer went flying backward, hitting the wall at the end of corridor. He blinked slightly, his eyes shining brown for a second before becoming blue and lifeless. James grinned as he struggled to his feet, shooting an arrow the boy easily moved away from. However, a sharp pain hit his neck and James turned, seeing a soldier holding a syringe. Down the corridor, someone else had drugged Howie, the Stark boy beginning to shake from the pain in his leg.

The soldiers picked them up, carrying them away as the archer left them. James struggled against the drowsiness spreading through his body, opening his mouth to shout.

'Papa! Papa, help me! Papa, please!'

The soldier exchanged a look, picking up speed as the Hulk roared behind them. James grinned, even as they got to the roof and the two boys were thrown in a jet. The ramp didn't close as the jet took off. Behind him Lizzie was trying to wake Howie up and Sophie glared at the black haired man. She shuffled closer to James, wrapping a hand around his waist as the roars from the Helicarrier for closer. James put an arm over her shoulders, holding her against his side.

'Hold on tight.' He muttered. 'My dad will save us.'

Sophie eyes widened and she looked at the Helicarrier. As they watched, the Hulk came bursting out of the ship, flying towards their jet. James pushed himself and Sophie forward the two of them falling toward the green man. The Hulk grabbed them, cradling them against his chest. Sophie watched James' face, seeing his comfort as they fell. They were safe, held tight by the behemoth.

Then, they weren't.

James froze, his hands curling into fists on the metal floor of the jet. He let out a feral scream, tears forming in his eyes. Sophie held him and glaring daggers at Loki, as did the other four children in the jet.

'What?' Loki smirked. 'You didn't think I'd just let you go, did you?'

The metal warped under James' hands as he glared up at the God, eyes red rimmed. Loki merely chuckled, walking to the cockpit.

The six children stared at each other, none knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole thing was a wreck, six practical strangers trying to comfort each other while surround by soldiers with guns trained on them. Physically, it was Howie who needed the most help, the arrow sticking out of his thigh being tended to by Fen and Lizzie, but mentally, James was struggling the most, having been ripped out his father's arms. Sophie and Kia sat either side of him, trying to give him affection to lessen his fear.

'It'll be okay.' Sophie said, her head resting on his shoulder. 'As soon as we get out, I'll find your dad for you.'

'How?' James said, his voice weak. Anyone watching would be painfully reminded that he was ten years old and had spent barely any time away from his father his whole life.

'I told you, he has a tracking device. No matter what happens, I'll find him for you. I promise.'

James smiled and Kia clasped his shoulder. 'Fen and I will help if the device doesn't work. We can find anyone, as long as they don't know magic.'

James nodded, wiping away his tears. 'No offence, but I think I've had enough of magic for a lifetime.'

Kia tilted her head in acceptance. 'True. But I must admit, my uncle's actions are becoming more and more confusing. He's always abhorred the kidnapping of children, especially when they are taken from their parents. My grandfather sent my cousin Hel to become Queen of the Netherworld and I don't think Loki ever forgave him. Sorry, you don't want to hear excuses for him.'

'No, it's fine.' Sophie said. 'My dad was acting weirdly too. I thought it was Loki controlling his mind but you don't think-'

'Something is controlling Loki?' James finished, eyes flickering to the cockpit.

'Maybe.' Kia said, standing up. 'Will you be okay?'

James wiped away another round if tears. 'Yes, eventually. Just give me a while to calm down.'

Kia nodded, her gaze lingering on the younger children's hands, held tight to one another. It was cute, if not slightly worrying the way two people who barely knew each other drew comfort from one another. Kia made her way to the others, sitting down next to Fen.

'How's he doing?'

Howie's face was no longer pinched together in pain but instead bleary eyed and red from exhaustion. He leant back on the wall, speaking in low whispers to Lizzie. Fen shook his head fondly at them, sighing.

'He'll be fine for now. We bound his leg and I took away the pain but I fear there has been some terrible nerve damage. He may have to lose it.'

Howie's eyes lazily flickered over to them. 'I'll get a prosthetic. A robotic leg to kick Loki's ass.'

Kia and Fen laughed despite themselves. Kia pinched Fen's fur, tugging him sideways.

'We need to talk. Sophie might have have figured something out.'

Fen nodded, pressing his nose to Howie's forehead before moving. The boy patted the wolf's side, grinning slightly and Lizzie nodded at the Asgardians as they moved away.

'They seem nice.' She muttered, checking the bidding on Howie's leg. She had to rip the bottom of her shirt to get bandages but the bleeding stopped and, thanks to Fen, he wasn't in pain anymore. 'It's weird seeing a wolf talking though.'

'Eh, you get used to it.' Howie shrugged, yawning slightly. 'They're only my second oldest friends and I'm used to it.'

'Second oldest?' Lizzie said, noting that Howie's head was resting on her shoulder. 'Who've you know longer?'

'Well, you of course.' Howie said, looking up at her. His smile remained constant but his eyes had gained a spark of desperation, like he was begging her to remember him. 'At my dad's house when we were toddlers. You were five I think.'

Lizzie blinked slowly, trying to remember. A smile slowly spread over her face. 'We played hide and seek with Tony's robots.'

Howie nodded, his grin becoming larger. 'Next time you came round we played heroes and villains. I was Captain America.'

Lizzie laughed, thinking through the happy memories. 'And the next time we played, I was the Hulk. I can't believe I never learnt your name.'

Howie shrugged, his eyes dropping slightly. 'I'm very good at avoiding that area of conversation. I just have...to...'

A huge yawn cut him off and he slumped more where he was sat. Lizzie squeezed his hand, standing up. 'Get some rest, you need it.'

Howie glared at her through heavy eyelid. 'We all need rest.'

'Quite right.' Kia said, walking up to them. 'Grab the others, Elizabeth, we could all do with some rest.'

'Lizzie.' The younger blonde corrected, walking towards the youngest two children. Kia sat down next to Howie, nudging him slightly.

'Sure you're okay?'

Howie nodded weakly, still managing to have an infuriating grin. 'Can't even feel anything.'

Fen sighed, lying down at their feet, his tail resting on Kia's thigh. 'That's because of magic. Put your leg on my back, keep it elevated.'

Howie nodded as the other three walked back, lifting his leg onto the wolf's back. It should have hurt enough to make him scream but the magic Fen had wrapped around Howie's leg meant he didn't even wince.

Lizzie stepped over Fen to sit next to Howie, wrapping his arms around his. He smiled at her, eyes finally closing. Sophie shuffled in next to Lizzie and James sat beside her, pulling his knees up to chest so to not disturb the wolf.

'If I stretch out.' James said, warily. 'Would you rest you head on my legs?'

'Of course, if you don't mind.' Fen pushed himself up slightly and James put his legs out, Fen using them as a pillow.

'So what do we do?' James said, even as Sophie relaxed against his side. 'Do we have a plan or...'

'Go to sleep boy.' Fen said, grinning to himself. He nudged his nose under James' hand and the human boy moved it onto Fen's head. 'We'll talk when we wake up.'

James nodded, leaning on Sophie and closing his eyes. Fen looked up, his eyes facing the cockpit, even as Loki walked out, smirking.

Fen growled back, then went to sleep.

* * *

Sophie woke up to a gun in front of her face and a wolf growling at her feet. James and Lizzie had already been dragged away from her sides and the soldiers were trying to make Fen move. The wolf regarded them in amusement, as if daring them to try, but Sophie stood quickly, knowing they could kill her without regrets. Fen, upon realising his friends had all gone quietly, got to his feet, glaring at the soldiers.

'Where are we?' Sophie said, annoyed that none of them had stayed awake.

'West Virginia.' Howie said, tapping his ear subtly. Sophie had to hold back a grin when she realised his AI hadn't been taken. He winked at her. 'I heard the pilot say when we landed.'

Sophie nodded, guessing Howie knew exactly where they were, but couldn't say because of the soldiers holding him up.

They were marched into the building they had landed on, each one of them being handed over to someone else waiting in the penthouse room. Sophie raised an eyebrow at the two suited men who grabbed her elbows, squeezing her arms tightly.

'Calm down.' She muttered, trying to channel her parents' cool confidence. 'I'll go with you.'

Loki himself grabbed Kia, using her own spear to keep her in place. In his other hand he held his sceptre,  looking up at the soldiers who stood to attention.

'Thank you for your service.' Loki smirked, his eyes glinting with no life. 'You may go now.'

The soldier's all nodded, turning and walking to the balcony. They all went straight past the jet and, without stopping for a second, jumped off the roof.

Howie swore, looking away. The two Iraqi's gripping his shoulder's groaned slightly, clearly disturbed. Lizzie, Sophie, the two suits holding Sophie and the man with the metal arm holding Lizzie just stared, jaws set, although the grip on Sophie's arms lessened. The army man holding James pulled him closer, trying to shield the boy from watching. James pushed him away, glaring first at him then Loki. The pale skinned masked men holding Fen grabbed him tighter as he tried to jump at his father.

'Why did you do that?!'

'Oh, Fenrir, you know I don't like loose ends.' Loki smirked. 'You can take them now.'

Sophie shrugged the suits off as they dragged her down the corridor, heading straight for the elevators. She exchanged a glance with James who was scowling at his capturer, as they were taken different ways, Sophie going down four floors.

Then men walked her into a huge room, probably a conference room and sat her down in the centre, in the only chair there was. They locked the door behind them and made a show of locking all the other doors in the room.

'Hello, Miss Barton.' An older man said, stepping out of the shadows, as if he thought she hadn't already noticed him. 'Sophia, correct?'

'Sophie.' She supplied, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. She wouldn't let them intimidate her. She glanced around at the others men and women walking out of the shadow. Ominous. 'And you are?'

'Sergio Dreikov. Your mother killed my daughter.' He said, gesturing to the others. 'This is Rebecca Dumain and Alejandro Veras, your father killed their husbands. This is Benj-'

'No offence.' Sophie said, looking around. There were dozens of people, introductions would take forever. 'But is this going anywhere? I have somewhere to be.'

'Really?' Dumain said, glaring at her. 'I thought we had paid for you.'

'People aren't property.' Sophie said, immediately aware of the weapons they were holding. Tasers, cattle prods, knives, whips. She carried on regardless. 'You can't buy them.'

'Really?' Veras said, his grip on his whip tightening as she stared back at him. 'Your father seemed to think he had the right to my husband's life. Your parents took liberties, and now its our turn.'

Something hit the side of her face, stinging immensely. Sophie bit the inside of her mouth as she glared at the person to her left, holding a whip triumphant.

'So this is your big revenge plan? Beat up a little girl.'

'No, Miss Barton.' Dreikov said, suddenly right next to her, a taser inches from her stomach. 'We're going to kill a little girl, then send her back to her parents, piece by piece.'

He jammed the taser into her stomach and, that time, she couldn't help the scream. The voltage had been meticulously picked to hurt her, electricity spreading all over body, without forcing her to pass out. Dreikov stepped away, nodding at someone to her right and suddenly she was hit from that side, her shoulder beginning to bleed where she was struck. She pulled away from the pain and fell off the chair, hitting the ground and making the adults around her laugh.

'Go on girly.' Dumain smirked, as if all her dreams were coming true. 'Scream for your parents. Scream all you want, no one's coming.'

Sophie glared at them, even as they hurt her but they had her bow and there was nothing she could do. So Sophie did something she had always been taught not to do. She screamed and relied on someone else to help her, even as she was shocked again.

'Liz! Liz, you gotta help me! James, please help! James, James, please!'

* * *

'Nice place you have here.' Howie said as he was pushed into the room. He barely managed to regain his balance, putting weight on his injured leg. Although it should cripple him, he felt no pain, merely a swift rush of cold, like he dunked the leg in icy water. 'Could do with a bit more light.'

The room they put him in was on the second floor down and completely dark. Howie wondered if the people who paid for him had seen to many spy films, or just wanted to built the suspense.

'Do you always tell jokes when you are afraid Mr Stark?' The voice was low and definitely Middle Eastern. Howie looked around, trying to find the source in the pitch black room. He undid his jacket, the light of his arc reactor providing him with a bit of comfort.

'I wouldn't know.' He finally said. 'I haven't been properly scared in a long time.'

'Four years, I believe?' The man said, from Howie's left. When the boy said nothing, he spoke again, his voice sounding from the right this time. 'It was in 2008 that you were kidnapped, correct.'

'Yeah, Afghanistan.' He said, annoyed that this person knew that, when no one but the people who took him should. 'I'm guessing you were involved somehow.'

'Oh, Mr Stark.' The voice was closer, then further away. It was infuriating. 'I'm not the one we need to focus on here. Let's talk about you. Scared, alone, not knowing if you'd ever get home-'

'I was with my dad.' He put in, his leg finally beginning to give him trouble. Fen's magic must have begun to wear off.

'Not afterwards, in the hospital. Not on the journey there. None of this is counting the fear of being kidnapped, the pain of the bomb, the agony of open heart surgery.'

'Your point being?' Howie said, lifting his injured leg before it can hurt him more. It was painful to hold up, but less painful than resting on it. 'You kidnapped me, all this is your fault.'

'We've established that, Mr Stark.' And then there was someone in front of him, lifting him up by the neck. Howie flailed, trying to push the man away, but he just held tighter, the rings on his fingers digging into his skin. 'I'm trying to determine how much your father would pay to get you back.'

'Not much, it seems.' Howie scoffed, struggling to breathe. The man had his arm over the arc reactor, so Howie still couldn't see his face. 'Besides, the board members wouldn't let him save a child they'd never even heard of.'

'Perhaps.'

Howie dropped to the floor, landing on his bad leg. He cried out, falling down and panting. The man stood over him, staring down.

'But, Mr Stark, that leaves me with a problem. You've seen my face, you can identify me.' He knelt down, pulling out a small knife. 'I can't have you alive to do that.'

Howie tried to protest, even as the man brought the knife towards his chest. Instead of stabbing him, the man cut through Howie's shirt, baring the arc reactor to the cold air.

'No, no, no, please don't.' Howie begged, even as the man put pressure on his leg and made his entire body flare up in pain. 'Please...'

'Sorry, Mr Stark. I can't take the risk.' The man twisted the arc reactor, pulling it out. It was a swift movement, the magnet coming out easily and Howie's breathing stopped for a second. The man stared at the reactor, his face illuminated and, if Howie wasn't terrified, he would have tried his hardest to memorize it. 'Although this will sell quite well.'

Howie took in a sharp breath, smiling ever so slightly. 'It won't work. We put in a fail safe; it stops working when removed from my chest.'

'I guess its no good to me then.' The man sighed, looking regretfully at the reactor.

'That's okay, then' Howie said, still smiling through the pain. 'Could I have it back then?"

'Of course not. You're no use to me either.' The man smirked, throwing the reactor, away and standing. Howie listened to him walking away, staring after him.

'Who are you?' He muttered, trying to pull himself towards the reactor.

'My boy, I am the Mandarin.'

The door opened and closed, and Howie was left alone. He rolled over, crying out as he did so, and started crawling towards the light, eyes watering as he dragged his leg behind him. His arms gave out halfway to the light, Howie's face hitting the floor. He groaned, using the last of strength to roll onto his back and yell out.

'Someone help me! Someone, anyone! Please! Lizzie, help!'

Broken and dying, Howie slumped against the floor, his entire body aching. Too hurt to do anything else, he simply closed his eyes.

* * *

Kia watched her uncle, thinking through all the possible explanations for his behaviour. She couldn't help but think Sophie was right, that Loki was somehow being controlled. She just had to figure out who was controlling him.

Loki spun Ikkesette in his hands, trying to force some magic out of it. Kia had to hold back a laugh as the spear spun too far and hit the back of his head.

'Struggling?'

Loki rolled his eyes, pointing the spear at her. His sceptre was on the counter beside him, within easy reach. 'I will master this weapon as I have mastered every weapon I have attempted.'

'Really, what about when you tried to learn the bow?'

He scoffed at her, as if her words were blatant lies. She merely smiled, just a little girl teasing her uncle. If she could get him talking, she might be able to get him to slip up.

'A few mistakes when learning do not detract from the final result.'

'I suppose not. But the practice bow blowing up in your face when you tried to override its magic can't exactly be considered a mistake, can it?'

'I simply didn't understand the parameters of its power. As soon as I did, I corrected myself and got better.'

'Oh right.' Kia said, standing up and walking towards the counter. Loki took a step away from her, grabbing his sceptre. She shrugged, gesturing to the spear in his other hand. 'I suppose you're not that good with magic induced weaponry, then.'

'I am more than proficient. I wield my sceptre with ease.' Loki glared at her, blue eyes meeting grey. 'There is no magic in this weapon. It is not like your father's hammer.'

'Nor, I suspect, like your sceptre.' Kia grinned, stepping towards him. 'Mjolnir was forged from the heart of a dying star and gains its power from that. Ikkesette is made of pure metal, no magic was worked into it, and it draws its power from me. No one else can wield it. And your sceptre...'

'Holds the power of an infinity stone. Not the stone itself, but a link to its might. You would not understand.'

'I understand the implications.' Kia smirked. 'Either you aren't working alone, uncle, or you aren't my uncle.'

'Oh?' Loki said, with a quirk of an eyebrow. If Kia hadn't known him her whole life, she would miss the shock that passed over his eyes. 'How do conclude that?'

'Well, that's easy. There are six infinity stones, three whose locations are roughly known to Asgard. The Reality stone was lost during the war with the Dark Elves, the Power stone in the Morag system and the Space stone was lost on Earth seventy years ago. I believe it was recently recovered. The Mind, Soul and Time gems were lost years ago, stolen from their hiding places. All of that added together, it's quite easy to guess who you are, what Stone your sceptre is connect to and what the Tesseract is.'

Loki's easy grin was gone from his face, replaced by a terrible glower she had never seen on his face before. 'And who, Thordortir, am I?'

Kia raised her hand, pulling in all the magic she had built up while sleeping, surrounded by children  with magic that was deep within them and untrained, as it was with  most Midgardians. Her spear spun in Loki's hand and hit him twice, once in the face, once in the stomach. As Loki staggered, dazed, Ikkesette flew from his hand and landed perfectly in Kia's.

'Someone who messed with the wrong family.'

Loki snarled, leaping at Kia with his weapon raised.

* * *

Lizzie tried to move out of the man's grip as he pushed her down the corridor. His metal hand just gripped her tighter, pressing down on the burn on her shoulder. It didn't hurt her that often, only when there was a lot of pressure on it but the soldier leading her through the floor below the penthouse seemed to know exactly where to press down.

'Who are you?' She said, trying to get a look at his face while still walking. 'Where are you taking me?'

The man said nothing, glaring at her over his face mask. She rolled her eyes, trying once again to shrug off his grip. The arm, whenever it scraped against a wall, sounded like it was made of vibranium. Lizzie frowned at that, having thought that her sword was made of the last vibranium left on earth.

The man opened a door, shoving her in and standing in the doorway. Lizzie turned, tilting her head at him. She was sure she knew his eyes, had seen them some time in her childhood. Shaking her head, she turned back to face the room, sticking her chin up at the two women stood there. She recognised them instantly, Kara and Katarina Zola, the granddaughters of the Swiss scientist her grandfather had captured. She was sure both had them had been arrested for crimes against the state years ago, but supposed they must have gotten out when the main opposer to their release, Melissa Murdock-Rogers, died in a fire.

'That's impossible.' She said, trying to appear scared, made easier with the soldier behind her.

Katarina, the darker haired, younger sister looked past Lizzie, staring at the soldier. 'You can go. Return to the base.'

The soldier nodded, turning and walking away. He shut the door behind him but Lizzie noted the lack of a click. It wasn't locked. She raised an eyebrow at the two sisters, the thirty-five and forty year olds staring back.

'What do you want?' She said, her voice shaking. Her father had always said, when dealing with a disadvantage, there were three ways to win. One; run like hell. Two; call in backup. Or three; let your enemy overestimate their advantage and surprise them. Lizzie only had one option, and that came best if they thought she was scared.

'Oh, the apple does fall far doesn't it?' Kara chuckled, her hand resting on the gun at her hip. 'Your parents were so much more exciting. They actually put up a fight when we killed them.'

Lizzie let her eyes widen, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. As she brought them up, she checked on her watch, making sure it was still working fine. When she was sure it was, she lowered her hands slowly, staring at the women.

'You...you killed them? But how...the fire...'

'Oh, dear girl, you really are stupid.' Katarina giggled, reminding Lizzie of a toddler. 'We set that fire, with help. It was easy really, to find people that wanted your family dead.'

'We would have sold you to the highest bidder, if we didn't want to kill you ourselves.'

Kara giggled with her sister, the two turning to face each other as if to share in some great joke. Katarina finally stopped, nodding at her sister and drawing her gun. Lizzie backed up, pressing her back to the wall.

'Sorry, dear girl.' She said, tilting her head and smiling sadly. 'No hard feelings.'

Lizzie threw her hands in front of her chest, hitting the button on the back of her watch. The gun sounded, the bullet flew and Lizzie's shield formed in front of her body. The bullet bounced off, striking Kara in the shoulder. Katarina looked down at her sister, raising her gun again but Lizzie tapped another button, releasing the shield from her wrist and throwing it at the woman.

'Someone help me! Someone, anyone! Please! Lizzie, help!'

Lizzie's eyes widened at the sound, somewhere below her. Something far below her shook as she rushed forward, grabbing the shield off the floor and pulling the guns out of the women's hands.

'Sorry ladies.' She said, the ground beneath her definitely shaking now. 'But a friend of mine needs help.'

Kara grabbed her leg as she went to move. 'Chop off one head and two more will grow in its place.'

The army girl glared down at her. She raised a hand, punching the other woman in the face. 'Shut up.'

Lizzie tucked the guns into her own holsters, walking out the door. Her timing was impeccable because, two seconds later, the floor of the room collapsed.

Lizzie stared at the floor behind her, eyes wide, as somewhere far below, something roared.


	7. Chapter 7

James shoved his grandfather away from him the second they stepped out of the elevator. They were five floors down, lower than any of his friends. General Ross raised an eyebrow, calmly pointing down the corridor. James glared at him until Ross stared calmly back, putting his hand in his pockets. The general acted like he hadn't just _paid_ for his own grandson, like he hadn't single handedly ruined the boy's life.

'Come on kid.' Ross said, shaking his head slightly. 'I don't know what Banner told you, but I'm not the bad guy here.'

'Depends on how you look at it.' James said, annoyed that his hands had fallen to his pockets in the same natural resting pose as Ross. He took them out quickly crossing them in front of his chest.

Ross sighed. 'Can we talk? We've been worried about you.'

James' brow furrowed but he nodded, walking beside Ross to the room at the end. He hated the man but his papa had always told him to be polite, especially to soldiers. It had always confused James but he trusted Bruce.

'Why've you been worried?' James said as they got to the room. There were a few army men walking about, and few doctors typing on laptops. Ross lead him to a sofa, sitting down opposite him on a chair.

'Well, son, you've been running around with a madman and we had no idea who you were.' Ross shook his head, apparently exasperated that James couldn't see why they were worried. 'After my daughter lost her baby, we thought you might be an orphan he stole, to replace his child. It terrified us every time you turned up at a fight.'

James blinked slowly, taking that in. They didn't know he was actually Bruce's son, they thought he was adopted. They knew he had been born but thought he was dead. Confused, he said the only thing that came to mind.

'My dad's not a madman. He loves me.'

Ross frowned sympathetically, exchanging a glance with one of the doctors. She nodded, bringing the laptop over to him. 'My daughter thought that. Until he left her broken and bleeding. Get out before he does the same to you. We can look after you, we can hide you from you. Betty would be happy to take you in, for a while, until you-'

'Wait, she'd take me in.' James said, eyes widening. 'She's dead, isn't she?'

Ross sighed again, muttering under his breath, then speaking to James. 'Dammit Banner. No, son, she's not dead. If that's what he told you, he really has lost it.'

Ross turned the laptop around, passing it to James. As a beautiful, black haired woman appeared on screen, Ross stood up and walked away with the doctor.

'Hello.' The lady said, seeming confused by James' amazed look. 'I'm Betty Ross, or I was, what's your name?'

'James Robert Thaddeus Banner.' He whispered, only wanting her to hear.

Betty's eyes widened. A child shouted behind her, then a man but Betty ignored them, staring at her son. 'They told me you were dead.'

James shrugged, eyes tearing up slightly as he watched her, absorbed what she looked like. 'You'd be surprised how protective a green rage monster can be of his son.'

Betty smiled. 'I remember. He used to protect me like that.'

James grinned back, taking his glasses off to wipe them. As he did, Ross walked back, his face stern. The doctor took the laptop from James, the poor boy trying to grab at it as his mother was taken from him again. His entire face dropped at he looked back at Ross, who glared at him murderously.

'So.' Ross said, holding some lab results. 'There's something you decided not to tell me.'

'Whatever it was.' James said, glancing around at the soldiers surrounding him. 'I'm sure you didn't ask.'

A soldier grabbed his arm and James turned, pushing him away. The man flew across the room and his friends, six of them, jumped on James, holding his arms tightly. James glared up at his grandfather, who stared back in disgust.

'How did that freak even manage to have children?'

'In vitro.' James said, snarling. 'Granddad.'

Ross slapped him, growling. 'Don't ever call me that, you abomination. We're going to lock you up, use you as bait. Then we'll capture your father and keep the two of you locked up so you can't hurt anyone. Who knows? Maybe we'll condition you to act like good little guard dogs.'

James spat at Ross, eyes narrowing. Ross glared straight back, bending down to James' eye height.

'You know what? I think I'll just kill your father. Can't have him breeding again.'

James snarled, his muscles straining. Ross stared at him as James yelled, pulling his arms away from the soldiers. When James looked up, locking eyes with his grandfather, Ross drew his gun, even as it was too late.

James' eyes grew green and James _grew._

He kicked out, his now huge foot connecting with Ross' chest and sending him colliding into the wall. The soldier behind him rained bullets down on him but the green skinned giant turned, pushing them all away in one swoop.

'Liz! Liz, you gotta help me! James, please help! James, James, please!'

The Hulk had taken a step towards the doctors but stopped, his eyes widening. He glanced between them and the sound, brows furrowing.

_'Save Sophie...please, you have to...'_

The Hulk nodded at James' voice in his head. With a massive roar that shook the building, he ran through the corridor, breaking down the walls as he went. He didn't even flinch as the room behind him collapsed in on itself.

* * *

As soon as the Dark Elf to his right loosened his grip to open the door, Fen turned his head and bit his arm off. Not bit his arm, not bit off a  chunk off his arm, but bit his arm clear off, throwing the now useless limb down the hall, three floors below where Kia and Loki were. The other elf pressed a knife into Fen's neck as his comrade screamed but the wolf just smirked, revelling in the chaos. He was his father's son after all.

The Dark Elf shoved Fen into the room, where dozens of his kin were waiting. The one behind Fen stayed outside for a moment and, when he came back in, the other Elf had stopped screaming and there was blood on his knife. Fen stared around at the many Svartálfar in front of him, many with the markings of nobility.

'My lords and laides of Svartálfheim.' He said with a mock bow. 'Why have you so forcefully summoned me?'

The elf in front of him, the apparent leader, sneered. 'Do not be so impudent, Asgardian. You just killed one of our comrades.'

'Technically I maimed him' Fen said, licking his lips in an over-exaggerated manner. He said his words slowly, dragging the conversation as much as he could. 'Besides, I am no Asgardian.'

The Svartálfr scoffed, raising an eyebrow. 'No? Are you not Fenrir, the Wolf Prince of Asgard. Son of Loki, son of Odin.'

Fen inclined his head, counting the number of Dark Elves around him as he did so. He could take them, easily. Besides, he needed to get back to Kia and his father.

'Close. I am called the Wolf Prince and Loki is my father but Asgard is not our true home. My father was born a frost giant of Jötunnheim and Asgard bears us no love.'

The Elves glanced at each other. 'We were promised a hostage. To trade with Asgard for the location of the Aether.'

Fen shrugged, a great ripple down his entire body. 'Never make dealings with the God of Lies. Especially when his son is involved.'

The Dark Elves frowned, glancing at each other. The ground below Fen shook and he glanced down. Even as he did he heard shouting, the two voices overlapping and calling for help. His friends were in danger which meant Kia could be in danger.

The Dark Elves finally turned back to him, apparently having discussed what they were going to with Fen while he was thinking.

'Even so.' The leader finally said. 'You were raised in Asgard and the Royal Family is fond of you. They will make the trade.'

'They won't.' Fen said, taking a deep breath and checking the moisture in the air.

'Why not?' The Svartálfr scowled, getting annoyed. He and his companions were all gripping their knives now, ready for a fight.

'Because, quite simply my lord, you won't have anything _to_ trade.'

Fen snarled, and shards of ice flew out of the ground, spearing half of the Dark Elves. The others froze for only a second, but it was enough to give Fen an advantage, rushing at the nearest Elf and sinking his teeth into her neck. The woman beside her raised her knife, clipping Fen's ear but he quickly moved, slicing his claws through her armour. He turned in time to see several knives flying toward them but a tilt of his head made a wall of snow appear in front of him, absorbing the attack.

Fen leaped, the wall disappearing as he did so but no one was left. The wolf growled, feeling the magic clear in the air.  The ground below him shook again and he felt the floor tilt. Scared it would break below him, Fen ran for the window, crashing through easily. He fell for a few seconds before the air against his feet turned to ice and he pulled himself upward, flying through the sky with ease.

He reached the rooftop easily, half expecting to see his father torturing his cousin. Instead, he delighted in seeing Kia holding her own, sending waves of air and blasts of power Loki's way as he struggled to combat them. Fen stayed floating in the air until Kia paused, flying down to meet her once the way was clear. The roof and walls had been blown away, the jet resting on the edge of the building.

'Doing okay?' He said, letting his tail brush Kia's arm.

'Great.' She said, raising her spear above her head. Loki had in sceptre in hand and was building up power. Kia barely moved, the wind around her getting stronger. 'Once he's distracted, get rid of him will you?'

Fen nodded, confused. Even as Loki smirked, clearly thinking he was going to win, Kia sliced the air wit her spear, magic shimmering around her.

The jet raised into the air behind Loki, outside his range of vision. Fen's father raised his sceptre to release the energy but Kia gestured once, the jet flying forward and hitting Loki down. As Kia spun the jet around to hit her uncle again, Fen dashed forward, running under the wings. Loki stood, shakily but his son was already there, slamming in him and forcing him off the side of the building. Fen skidded to the edge, watching as Loki fell, disappearing halfway down. His father appeared again at the bottom of the building, staring up at Fen briefly before disappearing again.

Fen look at Kia as she lowered the jet, looking slightly shocked she had been able to lift it.

'We need to get the others.' Fen said, glancing at the floor as it shook again.

Kia nodded. 'There's something I have to tell you. I know what's wrong with Loki.'

* * *

Howie was woken by a loud crash below him and his eyes opened, his entire body stiff. He heard the door open, the room flooding with light but he couldn't move, amazed he wasn't dead yet. Then again, he thought as he watched the ceiling begin to crumble, he didn't know how long he'd been asleep.

He stared upwards as, in the back of his mind, he registered someone shouting his name. Above him, the ceiling was beginning to break, a giant slab ready to dislodge, falling down towards his face.

The world went dark for a second as something appeared above his head, something metallic and circular. He stared at it for a second, until a face, flushed and familiar appear in his vision.

'Howie!' Lizzie was shouting, though the words seemed so far off. 'Howie, what's wrong!'

He tried to remove the fog from his mind, to remember how to save himself. The pain meant he couldn't concentrate on anything. 'Heart.' He muttered, as more of ceiling rained on them. 'He took my heart.'

'There's a hole, Howie.' Lizzie said, trying to be calming. 'What's missing?'

'Arc reactor.' He said, eyes staring at nothing. He raised his arm and gestured behind him. 'He threw it.'

Lizzie nodded, looking up quickly before making a dash for the reactor. When she returned, electromagnet in hand and shield gone, Howie was amazing that the small device had cracked at all. He tried to reach for it, to reinsert it, but he could barely move his arms.

'What do I do?' Lizzie said, grabbing his hand as he clawed for the reactor. 'Where does this go?'

Howie forced himself to breath, speaking through the pain. 'Magnet goes in first. Just have to push it in as far as it will go. The reactor goes in after.'

He almost collapsed again after saying that, Lizzie shaking him to keep him awake. He felt a hand on his chest, something passing through the gap in his rip cage. He jolted upwards as he felt the magnet click into place, half the pain and all the fear falling off him. Lizzie handed him the arc reactor and he put it in its place, smiling slightly.

'We need to get to Kia and Fen.' Lizzie said, looking upwards as the part of the floor gave out. 'Can you walk?'

Howie shook his head. 'The magic wore off. My leg's killing me.'

Lizzie nodded, shifting her stance so she was squatting. Before Howie could protest, she had picked him up, bridal style, and was walking towards the door. She headed out into the corridor, Howie wrapping his arms around her neck.

'The elevator will be broken.' He said as she ran towards it.

'I know, idiot.' She said, rolling her eyes, turning off before reaching the elevator. She came to the stairs, staring up at the half broken staircase. 'How do you think I got up here?'

She started up the stairs, walking quickly and lightly. Howie's grip around her neck tightened when she almost overbalanced, staring past him to the last climb she had to make. She didn't move, his eyes wide.

'What?' He said, twisting his to look. The next set of stairs was on fire, looking ready to collapse. 'If you go quick it won't break. Its probably no weaker than the rest of the stairs.'

Lizzie shook her head. She would have stepped back and found another route if the stairs behind her hadn't broken at that moment. Howie swore and Lizzie screamed slightly, the two clinging to each other.

'I can't Howie, its fire, I just can't.'

Howie almost cursed again at himself for forgetting that. Looking down the staircase and then up, he sighed, squeezing her shoulder.

'I know, Lizzie and I'm sorry. But we need to get out of here. My dad, your granddad, they need our help.'

'But I can't, Howie.' She said, shaking now. 'It hurts.'

'Then go quick.' He said, trying not to panic himself. 'Run straight through and don't keep your eyes on me. It'll be okay, just look at me.'

Lizzie let out a deep, shuddering breath but nodded, closing her eyes and running. When she opened them, her entire face was pointed down, staring completely at Howie as he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

They made it out of the fire and into the open air, Lizzie breathing deeply and still shaking. Howie breathed with her, looking around for the Asgardians. He spotted them over by the jet,  and yelled out to them. He grinned, a huge, unspoiled grin, when Fen rushed over, Kia helping Howie out of Lizzie's arms and onto Fen's back.

'Where's James?' The wolf said, frowning. 'Where's Sophie?'

'I don't know.' Howie said, clinging to the wolf's fur. A huge crash and a roar sounded below them and Kia had to pull a huge wind around them to stop them falling when the floor shook. 'But I think we're about to find out.'

* * *

'You realise why we're doing this, don't you?'

Dreikov was bent over Sophie, as the girl curled in on herself. Her back and arms were covered in cuts and bruises, her front only spared because of how she had fallen. At that moment, surround by people ready to kill her, Sophie would happily disown both her parents, all her friends and anyone she had ever met, ran away to Albania and never speak to anyone ever again, if it meant they would stop hurting her.

Dreikov sighed overdramatically when Sophie didn't give him an answer. 'We're doing this because there has to be some justice in the world. After all your parents misdeeds, its only fair we get a bit of revenge.'

'They'll kill you.' She finally managed to say, the words lacking any of the venom she wanted. 'They'll find you, all of you and kill you.'

Sophie couldn't help but smile when some of the people around her frowned and flinched. So they were still scared of her parents and knew exactly what was coming for them. That was a nice thought to go out with.

'Maybe so.' Dreikov said, still sneering and apparently unperturbed by the idea of two furious assassins coming for him in the dead of night. He ignored the strange sounds below them, Tha crashes and bangs that shook the entire room. Some of the people had already left, disturbed by the noises. Dreikov was apparently made of stronger stuff. 'But you will already be dead.'

A huge roar broke through the silence air, the suits at the door looking nervously around. Dreikov jerked his head at them and they walked out the room, guns held tightly. Ten seconds later there was gunfire and screaming. The guns cut off almost instantly, the suits’ screams only a second later.

'Actually.' Sophie smirked, almost certain she knew who was coming to save her. 'I think I might be fine.'

The door flew across the room, hitting Dumain straight on. She struggled to sit up, screaming at the monster that had appeared in the doorway. All the other men and women stepped back as the Hulk stepped forward, glaring at all of them. Sophie merely smiled, recognising the curly black hair on his head.

'James.' She breathed, happier than she had ever been to see someone before.

The Hulk looked down, giving her a feral smile. He spoke, his voice low and slow, like every word was carefully calculated. 'Down. Stay.'

Sophie nodded, throwing her arms over her head and the Hulk roared. He jumped over her, hitting Dreikov away and straight into the wall. Most of the people started to run, fleeing before the Hulk turned his attention to them. Those who didn't, those who stayed or, worse, tried to hurt Sophie or the Hulk, soon discovered what seven foot of concentrated rage could do when focused on the the human skeleton. Sophie didn't look.

Finally, when all the screaming was done and Hulk had stopped roaring, Sophie allowed herself to look up. Hulk was sat in front of her, head tilted slightly. Sophie breathed heavily, staring at him with no small amount of fear. He had saved her life but also ended several others.

'Are you James? Or someone else?'

‘I not James.' The tall creature said, eyes set. He tapped his head. 'James here.'

‘Are you a Hulk?’

‘Hulk father. I Hulk but not Hulk.’

‘We’ll get you another name then. I promise.’

Sophie nodded, finally standing. She took a few careful steps towards the Hulk, jumping sideways when the roof began falling down on her. She looked upwards, thinking about the other then back to the behemoth carefully watching her.

'Could you get us to the roof? We've got to find the others.'

Hulk tilted his head then moved quicker than Sophie could react to. Before she knew it, she was being cradled against his chest and he was bending his knees to jump. She squeaked, pressing her chest into his shoulder but they crashed through the ceiling with a single pebble hitting her. A quick look up showed that Hulk was turning so his back hit the concrete each time they went up. They finally made it to the roof, Hulk putting her down with surprising gentleness.

'Sophie!'

She turned, seeing the other four running towards her. They skidded to a stop when Hulk turned to face her, Sophie running to meet them when they looked wary. She practically crashed into them, hugging all of them, even Howie. She was just so happy to be away from those horrible people.

'Is that... James?' Howie said as he hugged her back, pulling her onto Fen's back with him. The wolf barely reacted to the extra weight. Sophie noticed that Howie’s arms seemed to unconsciously stay around her, as if he was instinctively keeping contact. She wondered what he had been through.

'Yeah. But, don't worry, he's safe, not a monster.'

Hulk nodded, hearing them from even twenty foot away. Lizzie glanced back at the jet, frowning slightly.

'Do we know where we're going?'

'New York.' Howie piped up, gesturing to his earpiece. 'JARVIS said the Tesseract was detected there.'

'So that's where my father will be.' Fen said, growling slightly. Howie and Sophie, on his back glanced at each other, worried.

'But how are we going to get there?' Sophie said, looking at the jet. 'I can probably hack in the system to find a route.'

'I cannot keep it up for that long a distance.' Kia said frowning. 'The effort would kill me.'

'I could probably hotwire the thing.' Howie said, frowning. They all turned to look at the jet, eyes narrowing. 'But I don't know how to pilot it.'

'Well that doesn't matter.'

They all jumped, turning around at the extra voice. James stood there, barely five foot and skin slightly tanned. The eleven year old raised an eyebrow, holding his tattered trousers with one hand to maintain his dignity.

'I can drive it.' He said with a smirk, walking past them. Howie laughed slightly at his faint blush as everyone stared at him, too stunned to say anything.

When he reached the jet, James turned back raising an eyebrow. 'Well, come on then. Are we going to save the world or not?'

The other five children grinned, rushing onto the jet.


	8. Chapter 8

A heavy silence had descended on the Helicarrier, as every agent and assembled hero struggled to comprehend the events of the last few days. Agent Coulson was dead, Dr Banner and Thor were missing and Agent Barton was recovering in the med bay, having killed several of his fellow agents while under mind control. Stark and Rogers were sat together in the conference, Stark fiddling with his phone as they waited for Fury. He was trying to contact his son but Howie had been unresponsive. It was infuriating.

Fury walked in, pulling something out of his pocket. 'These were in Coulson's jacket. I guess he never got you to sign them.'

Fury sighed, shaking his head and explaining all the problems they were having, what the plan had been from the start. Tony mainly ignored it, he knew the discussion was for Steve's benefit, and focused on trying to contact his son. He was getting incredibly worried now. Howie had never taken more than fifteen minutes to reply, its not like he had anything else to do.

'Agent Coulson died still believing in heroes.'

Tony stood, not looking at anyone and went straight to the half wrecked lab. He didn't to be lectured by the Director, he had more important things to worry about. The gamma tracer had almost found the Tesseract, had actually pinpointed the city it was in when the Helicarrier had been attacked. If Loki's goons had waited one more minute...

'It wasn't their fault.'

He looked up, seeing Natasha walking in. He raised an eyebrow, forcing a lazy smirk onto his face. 'Whose fault?'

'The soldiers. The people Loki controlled.'

'Your boyfriend?' Tony said, turning back to to computer. If he could restore the algorithm to its original settings, he would be able to find the source.

'My partner, Clint, yes. He's currently unconscious and tied down, if you were worried.'

'What would make you think I'm worried?' Tony said, glancing down, first at his phone, then the computer screen, then his phone again.

'Well that's the fifteenth time you've checked your phone in five minutes. Waiting for a call from Pepper?'

Tony shook his head, checking no one else was around. The CCTV was down so he didn't have to be concerned about people spying on him. 'Howie. He never takes this long to reply.'

The corner of her lip twitched and Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe, of all the people in the world, Natasha was fond of Howie.

'Want me to text him? He might just be being fussy, you know how kids are.'

'I do.' He said, setting the algorithm back in motion. It would take several hours but so would repairing his suit. 'How do you?'

Natasha didn't move, like Tony hadn't asked a rather important question. 'That isn’t relevant now. Could I ask you a favour?'

Tony took a step back, confused. 'What favour? I don't want to be involved in something illegal.'

'Yes, because that's stopped you before.' Natasha smirked. 'I need you to hack into the surveillance. Of the entire Helicarrier.'

Tony raised an eyebrow, even as JARVIS whirled into life in his ear, calculating the time it would take to do such a thing. 'Surveillance is down at the moment so I'd have to fix it first, but I can do it. Upward of a couple hours but I'll get it done. Why?'

Natasha's perfect mask, which had been on the verge of dropping, reaffirmed itself and she nodded. 'I'll tell you when its done. Oh, we have a visitor by the way. From Asgard.'

* * *

Thor glanced down at his hammer, frowning slightly. Although his senses weren't as tuned to sorcery as his brother or daughter's, he had notice the magic around Loki as he had walked into the room. Someone had just disappeared or been forced away from the room before Thor had got there.

Staring at Mjolnir, he thought over the time he had spent of Midgard, barely a day or two, and wondered at the magic he had almost seen, the things he had ignored for his own piece of mind.

The wind that swirled behind Loki when they argued and rose swiftly upwards when their fight began getting personal.

The angry sounds and hushed whisperings that seemed to come from the air when he was conversing in the council room. Sounds that came from nothing.

The fresh coldness in the room of the cage, clinging to everything, and the melting snow at Loki's feet.

Thor sighed, bending down to lift Mjolnir. He let a relieved breath when it allow him to pick it up, still regarding him as worthy. Despite this, his mind kept going back to one thing.

His daughter was on Midgard.

She had to be, the winds would not have behaved so strangely otherwise. If Kia was there, then Fen was also around and Loki had hidden them somewhere. Kidnapped them, possibly, in an attempt to punish Thor more for his imagined hardships.

Thor ran his free hand through his hair as he looked upwards, spotting the Helicarrier high in the sky. He was amazed the ship was still flying, obviously held up by some power unknown to Asgard. Thor smiled at that, once again humbled by the ingenuity humans had shown without magic to help them. He couldn't understand why Loki hated them so.

Thor took a deep breath, trying to summon every shred of magic his mother had taught him. He was not well d in the delicate art of sorceries, his workings coming more from brute power than anything intricate, but he could be gentle, if the need arose. He only had enough skill to find one thing, so he had to choose carefully. If he chose Kia, he would be unable to find Loki or the Tesseract and the fight for Earth could be lost. If he chose Loki, he might lose the Tesseract and all its power could be unleashed on Midgard. If he went for the Tesseract, he would save the realm but he would lose his brother and, quite possibly, his daughter.

Sighing deeply he sent out the magic, looking for the Tesseract. He couldn't allow billions to die for Kia, as much he wanted to. His eyes closed as he concentrated, his last thought before the magic consumed him completely on Kia.

He needed to find the Tesseract, which would lead him to Loki. Then he would find his daughter and there would be death to any who had hurt her.

* * *

Steve met with Tony halfway back to the conference room. The two of them exchanged an exasperated look, both having better places to be and better people to talk to. When they entered the room, Tony instantly plastered on a smirk and a condescending expression, while Steve stood up taller and inclined his head respectfully at the woman waiting for them.

She was dressed in what was probably Asgardian casual wear; a long dark green dress with golden ascents. Her hair, pure black and straight down to her waist, was held back by two small braids. Her skin was pale, paler than anything Steve had ever seen and her eyes were glowing green. If it weren't for the patches of missing skin, baring muscle and bone, she could have passed for a female Loki.

Steve held out a hand. 'Steve Rogers. Captain.'

She stood, barely an inch smaller than Steve and shook his hand. They both coloured slightly when her skeletal little finger touched his palm but she maintained her composer.

'Hel Lokidortir. Queen of the Netherworld.'

'Loki's kid?' Tony said with a frown. 'You on his side?'

She frowned, the grinding of her teeth visible through the gap in her cheek. 'What my father has done is...unforgivable. Trust me, if the Allfather had not forbidden it, I would have brought the entire armies of Helheim and Valhalla down on my father's head. I am on your side, Anthony.'

Tony raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'How d'you know my name?'

Hel smiled sweetly. 'Anyone who has a brush with death spends time in my domain. If they die, they continue their existence among my people. If they live, they awake in their own realm, with no memory of what occurred.'

She sounded sad as she said it and Steve couldn't fail to notice how she refused to look at him. Natasha glanced between them, eyebrows raised just a fragment.

'So what can you tell us about Loki? What's his play?'

Hel shrugged. 'I haven't spoken to my father in almost four years. My grandfather refuses to speak to me about what happened when he left and my siblings are as ignorant as I am. If I could speak to him...'

'No can do.' Hill said, frowning. 'Loki escaped and we've got no surveillance.'

'Currently.' Tony said, nodding at Natasha. 'JARVIS is working on restoring the system and uploading the footage from the last few days.'

'Until it’s done, I can get you caught up.' Steve said, smiling at Hel. She smiled back and he continued, so as not to be caught smiling at a pretty woman and mocked by Stark. 'What we know of Loki, his allies, his weapons.'

'Allies?' Hel said, as the rest began to disband. Steve sat down at the conference table and she sat beside him. 'Like who?'

'He has an army called the Chitauri but Thor said no one knew anything about them.'

'That is because my uncle doesn't confer with the dead.' Hel said with a smirk.  'The Chitauri are cybernetic warriors, bound to a being called the Other. He was last seen allied with a titan named Thanos so either they have changed their allegiance-'

'-or Loki is working with more people than we know.'

Hel nodded, her lips pursing. Finally she shook her head, ignoring that train of thought. 'Tell me about your allies. If I'm going to war, I'd like to know who with.'

* * *

The first thought that comes to Bruce when he wakes- every time he wakes, transformation or no- is pain. The second thought, one that completely overrode the first each time, was of his son. Normally this was followed but all encompassing distress at the thought of James alone, until the boy found him buried in the rubble of whatever he had destroyed.

Sometimes, when the memories of before the transformation came back instantly, Bruce felt something else, tears normally springing to his eyes. Pure unadulterated terror, at the idea of his son alone, especially around soldiers.

Soldiers meant guns. Soldiers meant pain and anger and fear and transformations he didn't want. Soldiers meant people judging him, hating him, trying to lock him up and experiment on him.

And James was on the Helicarrier with a whole lot of them.

'You fell out of the sky.'

Bruce turned, seeing an old security guard behind him. He finally looked around, frowning at the rubble around him. The last thing he remembered was the tracer finding the Tesseract, then there was pain and anger and _green_.

'Did I hurt anybody?'

'There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.'

'Lucky.' Bruce said, thankful he didn't have more faces to haunt his dreams.

'Or just good aim.' The man said with a shrug. 'You were awake when you fell.'

Crap. If the man saw, he might have told the police, who might have told the military. The guy could even be helping them, keeping him calm until someone came to get him.

_No, no_. He thought, taking a deep breath. Not everyone was trying to get him.

'You saw?'

The man nodded, as if there was nothing weird going on. 'The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude.'

Bruce smiled a bit, looking down at himself and blushing. He couldn't exactly go looking for James with no clothes on.

'Here. I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella.'

The man threw some jeans and a shirt at Bruce, who caught them slightly shocked. Either this man was trying to butter him up, or he genuinely wasn't afraid.

'Thank you.' He said, pulling them on.

'Are you an alien?'

'What?' Only his son, aged four, had ever asked him that question. James had thought they might be mighty travellers from a distance planet. Bruce had let him believe that for a good six months before correcting him.

'From outer space, an alien?'

'No.'

The man sighed dramatically. 'Well then, son. You've got a condition.'

Bruce grinned, looking up through the broken ceiling. The Helicarrier, uncloaked, was visible far in the distance, and Bruce doubted he would have seen it if his senses weren't heightened in post-transformation. He looked at the security guard, trying to look hopeful.

'You wouldn't happen to have a car I could borrow, would you?'

The man narrowed his eyes, as if debating whether or not to help Bruce. 'Why'd you need it?'

'Alien invasion coming.' Bruce said, wondering if he should have told the man he was an extra-terrestrial. He might have believed the story a bit more. 'The other guy, the green guy, might be a big help to keep them away.'

The man nodded as Bruce pulled on his shirt. 'So which is it? Are you a big guy who gets small, or a little guy that gets big.'

Bruce froze slightly, thinking about the green in James' eyes every time he had a nightmare, every time he got angry. His son was the Other Guy's son sometimes and that terrified him.

'You know, I'm not even sure anymore.'

The old man nodded, like that had made up a decision for him. 'I don't have a car, but you can borrow my motorbike. Know how to ride?'

Bruce thought of James, seven years old, teaching him how to ride a motorcycle. It had terrified him because he didn't know how James knew to ride one. But he had learnt, because his boy wanted him too, and he never forgot something his boy wanted him to know.

'Yeah. That'll be great, thanks.'

* * *

'Clint, You're gonna be alright.

'You know that? Is that what you know?' He shook his head, trying to remember who he was, who his allies were. Even more, he wanted to remember who his enemies were and what their plans were. 'I gotta flush him out. We don't have that long, it's gonna take time.'

Natasha, to his side and out of his line of sight, sighed and moved so he could see her. 'I don't understand.'

Clint turned, his face red and weary. 'Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?'

Natasha stared down at him, torn between hugging him and pushing him away. Clint was her closest friend and she would trust him with anything. Well, almost anything. There were some things she didn't tell anyone.

'You know that I do.' She said, finally.

'Why am I back?' Clint said, heartbreakingly confused. The memories came and went, flashes of what he had done under Loki's control. 'How did you get him out?'

'Cognitive recalibration.'  Natasha said with a smirk. 'I hit you really hard in the head.'

'Thanks.' Clint smiled at her, as if everything that had happened over the last few days was merely a joke. Suddenly, his face dropped, his eyes losing their light. 'Nat? How many agents...'

'Don't.' She frowned. If he was this upset now, she didn't know how she would tell him about Sophie. 'Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.'

She sat next to him on the bed, helping him up and pressing her shoulder against his. Personal space was nonexistent between two people who had made, raised and loved a child together. Whatever their feelings for each other, they would always be connected through Sophie.

'Loki, he got away?'

'Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?'

Clint shrugged, his face downcast. 'I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today or tomorrow, I don't know.'

'We gotta stop him.' Natasha said, staring straight at him, unblinking.

'Yeah?' Clint scoffed. 'Who's we?'

'I don't know. Who's ever left.'

Clint sighed, leaning into Natasha. She rested a hand on his knee as he shuddered almost unnoticeably against her. 'Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose.'

She grinned 'Now you sound like you.'

He frowned. 'But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?'

Natasha froze, not ready to tell him the news. 'He didn't, I just...'

He sighed, placing his hand over hers. 'Natasha.'

She looked up at him, the two staring at each other for a terrible moment before she spoke. 'Sophie's missing. I don't know yet but I think he got her.'

Clint tensed, his eyes squeezing shut as he was assaulted by memories. When he opened his eyes they were gone again, lost to him once more.

With a faltering breath, he spoke. 'Then I guess we'll be killing Loki then.'

'No.' Natasha said, her eyes glinting dangerously. 'We get our daughter back, then we make him suffer.'

Clint grinned, wild and feral, even as Steve poked his head in the door.

'Stark fixed the CCTV. You might want to see this.'

* * *

The worst thing about being possessed was that you saw, heard and felt, absolutely  _everything._ Every bit of glee Thanos felt, every triumph over another gift for his beloved Death, spread through Loki like they were the Asgardian's true feelings. Every action he made felt natural, as if he wasn't some glorified puppet, the strings being pulled in his own mind.

He knew the Mad Titan had planned it that way, had made the orders so easy to follow that he forgot he was ever following anyone. So that, if he was asked, he would simply say he was acting alone, and no one would suspect Thanos, no one would try to find him.

All the fury would be released on Loki instead.

The plan would have worked, would have flowed easily with Loki filling the role of monster everyone wanted him to play. When he spoke to Thor and all his precious humans, he had felt himself above them, believing those were his thoughts and his alone. He was a good little puppet.

Then his son had walked into his cage and, without saying anything, hated him.

Thanos didn't know it- for Loki couldn't be the God of Lies and Deceit if he couldn't fool a Titan- but all the strings had broken then. As Fen ranted at him, as Thanos used his magic to trap and hurt his son and niece, Loki had been freed, not physically but at least within the confines of his mind.

He wondered if would have been easier to stay the villain. At least puppets didn't feel pain. Or guilt.

He saw the children hurt by the soldiers, controlled by Thanos through him. He tried to effect the ones under the Mind Gem's power without making it obvious, installing capture but don't kill commands into the soldiers and practically forcing Selvig to create a loophole. Even if he died or, worse, never lost Thanos' control, Midgard wouldn't be overrun.

He couldn't do much, trapped screaming in his own mind, but he could give the other person in there a huge migraine.

* * *

Seven of them shuffled into the room, away from prying eyes. A goddess, a soldier, four spies and a billionaire, all sitting on edge as Tony's AI set up the correct videos.

'What's going on?' Hill said with a frown. 'I thought you found the Tesseract.'

'No, I said we figured out where Loki is.' Steve said, staring determined at Tony. 'Stark Tower, we're betting. Just to rub our noses in it.'

'Then why aren't we going?' Clint said, sat in the corner with Natasha, the two silently judging everyone else in the room.

'Well, one, my suit isn't ready.' Tony spoke up, tapping some buttons on his phone. 'Two, you're still injured, Bird Brain and three, I was asked to find this footage. Might as well see what was happening.'

The CCTV finally appeared on the screen, Tony rolling his eyes at Hel's confused expression. Steve leaned over to quickly, explain as JARVIS set the surveillance to correct place and time.

'The footage from Dr Banner's room, sir.'

Tony frowned, typing again. 'J, I told you to find anyone who shouldn't be there.'

'That is exactly what I did, sir.' JARVIS' British accent came through the speakers. 'Though I was unable to gain access to the sound.'

Tony shrugged, watching Bruce drag a huge suitcase into the room. Checking the door was locked, he carefully lifted the case onto the bed, unzipping it quickly. Curled up and glaring up at Bruce was a young boy, smaller than Howie, who Bruce easily lifted up onto the bed. The boy grinned up at him, shaking out his curly hair.

'Who's the kid?' Fury said, glancing around. Everyone shook their head, wondering how Bruce had found himself with a child. 'Why didn't he show up before this?'

'The original encryption to remove the boys appearance came from a computer in Agent Barton's room.'

_Bang!_

Everyone jumped, turning to face Clint who was repeatedly hitting his head against the metal desk in front of him. With a roll of her eyes, Natasha pulled him back to his seat, nodding at the others.

'You'll see. I suspect someone else is about to turn up.'

Sure enough, about half a hour after Bruce had left, a girl walked in, red hair pulled back and a bow over her shoulder.

'That's my daughter.' Clint said fondly. 'Sophie.'

'Our daughter.' Natasha said, eyebrow quirked. 'I did all the hard work.'

Clint inclined his head to that, even as mostly everyone in the room stared at them. Only Hel, unknowing of the significance, nodded her head smiling.

'She looks just like you, Agent Barton. Though she has your colouring Lady Natasha.'

'Call me Clint.' The archer said, as Natasha grew smug at her new title.

Tony just stared at the redhead, wondering how she had managed to raise a little girl. He was jolted back to attention when Sophie left the room, the CCTV staying with the boy.

'JARVIS, split screen. Follow the girl.'

The screen changed, one half showing the boy still in the room, the other showing the girl exiting onto the roof. Moments later, Sophie was talking to another girl, Tony was blabbering and Steve was swearing. The shear force and uniqueness of the profanities caused everyone to turn, JARVIS allowing the video reel to continue.

'Sorry.' Steve said, blushing faintly. 'That's my granddaughter, she must have snuck aboard.'

'You knew she was alive?' Tony said, eyes wide. 'Why didn't you tell me?!'

Steve's face hardened and Hel placed a hand on his shoulder. Almost instantly he relaxed, although he did seem confused as to why. 'I didn't realise you knew her Stark. Lizzie never mentioned you.'

Tony's bravado deflated, the inventor pouting. 'I'm her godfather. She should have told me.'

'Who’s that?' Hill said, staring at the screen. Tony turned, letting out his own string of curses. The monitor explained that it was showing early the next day, yesterday from the room's perspective. Lizzie was still sat on the roof, a young boy with a glowing chest sat next to her.

'Dammit, Howie.' Tony said, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

'How did he even get on the ship?' Natasha said, leaning towards the screen as it split again, now following Howie as he left.

'JARVIS, pause. Follow Howie backwards.'

'Yes sir.'

The screen froze, the two sections with Lizzie and Sophie staying paused while the one with Howie went backwards. It continued rolling until Howie disappeared, the screen stopping instantly. It started again, slower, showing Howie emerge with a girl and a wolf.

'That's my brother, Fen.' Hel said, leaning forward. Her face flickered, the entire right side becoming skeletal for a second until she shook her head, her illusion reasserting itself. 'And my cousin Kia.'

'Thor's kid?' Fury said, slumping in his seat. 'This is fantastic. All the kids of the Avengers were on the ship and now they're missing.'

'Loki took them.' Clint said, staring down. Hel looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. His eyes were wide and unblinking 'He made us take them. Don't hurt them just take them. But we still hurt them.'

He looked up, locking eyes with Tony. He nodded to the screen which was now rushing through the events from when the Helicarrier exploded. Lizzie and Sophie were dragged into the jet, Kia and Fen attacked by Loki, and Howie and the other boy cornered by Clint and the other soldiers. Tony's face froze as Howie fell, screaming silently. The other boy ran at Clint, hitting him back and, as he stood, they spotted his eyes going from green to brown.

'I'm sorry.' Clint said as the boys were dragged off, Howie still screaming. 'I'm so so sorry.'

Tony turned around and glared. 'Stop complaining. Just help us get our kids back.'

Steve nodded, standing up. 'Can you fly one of those jets?'

Clint nodded, standing up and pulling Natasha with him. Hel stood next to Steve, her shoulder brushing his and Tony sighed, standing as well.

'Right then.' Steve said, his eyes hardening. 'Everyone suit up.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Tell me again. How do you know how to fly a jet?'

Howie, his leg once again firmly wrapped in magic and painless, was lent around the cockpit door and watching James. The younger boy gestured him in and Howie sat down in the copilot seat, tapping some buttons on the navigation system.

'How'd you learn to use the navigation?'

'Googled it.' Howie shrugged. 'You?'

'Got captured in one of these once. Watched the pilot and remembered it. Me and dad flew away again and I didn't forget.'

Howie whistled. 'That's a great memory.'

James stuck his tongue out and Howie laughed, propping his legs up on the dashboard. James pulled a face, turning away from the gaping wound in Howie's leg.

'Are you going to heal that?' The younger boy said, his lip curling.

Howie looked at it, frowning slightly. 'I dunno. Lizzie thinks I might have to amputate it.'

'Doesn't hurt, though, does it?'

'Not at the moment.' Howie smirked. 'But earlier, I thought it would kill me.'

James sighed, inclining his head to the rest of the plane. 'Tell the others we'll be about ten minutes. If they have a plan, they'll have to discuss it now.'

Howie nodded, standing up. As he did, James shifted uncomfortably, making sure his shredded trousers still covered him. Howie laughed, walking out to the others. Kia and Lizzie were helping Sophie with the scars on her back while Fen lay curled up at the red head's feet.

'ETA 10 minutes.' He said, sitting down next to Fen. The wolf stretched out, hitting his tail against Howie's back.

'Do we have a plan?' Fen said, turning to face the girls.

'I'm on the ground, I'll see if I can find anyone else who's fighting.' Lizzie said. She looked out the window, seeing the huge portal above New York. 'Kia and Fen, I need you to attack the portal. Take out as many things as you can before they get out. James can help me on the ground, take out any you miss. Howie, if any get past us, I need you to keep a perimeter. Send them back or get rid of them.'

'And me?' Sophie said, checking her weapons as the jet descended.

'We need eyes.' Kia said. 'Get on top of a building and call out patterns.'

The plane stopped, James walking out of the cockpit. 'I can get you to a roof. He won't hurt you.'

Sophie nodded and the five stood, walking out with James. Howie looked up at the tower they were parked next to, grinning.

'Welcome to my crib.'

Lizzie glared at him as the two of them walked in, Howie pressing the correct button to get them to the basement. 'Never say that again.'

Howie laughed, pointing her down the rows of thing Tony had collected over the years. 'Sword should be down there. There should be some kevlar around if you need it. JARVIS, deploy Blue Suit Mark XVI.'

'Fifteen? Lizzie said, pulling her SHIELD jacket over a lightweight bulletproof vest. 'Bit excessive, don't you think?'

Howie shrugged as the suit formed around him. 'I really don't have much else to do with my life except fix the wiring.'

Lizzie nodded, eyes lighting up as she found her sword. While her shield was adamantium, with a few slivers of titanium and tungsten added in to make it easier to create, the katana she had received on her tenth birthday was pure vibranium, filed to such an edge that it could cut through almost anything. This would be the first time Lizzie actually used it to hurt someone.

She took it down carefully, strapping it over her shoulder and making sure it touches neither her guns nor the burn on her shoulder. She was fully reloaded and ready to fight.

'Alright lets go.'

Howie smiled, visor falling, and he flew through the basement, down some sort of tunnel. Lizzie didn't know where he had ended up but he'd probably gotten straight into the fight. She rushed back outside, nodding to Kia and Fen as she did. She passed earpieces to Kia and Sophie, putting one in her own ear as she did so. She winced when her sword strap brushed her burn and Fen walked up to her.

'You're hurt.'

She looked down, shrugging slightly. 'It's an old wound, from the fire. Come on, we've got to go.'

Fen looked back at Kia, who nodded, then pressed his nose to Lizzie's shoulder, right where the wound was.

'I cannot remove the wound but I do have strong enough magic to stop it hurting. I will make you a promise as well. Fire shall never touch your life again.'

Lizzie felt a rush of comforting cold spread over her and her eyes closed instinctively. When she opened them again, the Aesir were gone and several aliens were flying towards her.

Elizabeth Rogers drew her sword, letting out a mighty battle cry.

* * *

Kia and Fen took to the air, staring up at the portal above them. Someone was already flying at the Chitauri, covered in red and gold armour. The cousins picked up their speed as the armoured Midgardian began to be overrun, Fen crashing into the nearest aliens while Kia sent a large pulse towards the portal, knocking several Chitauri out of the air before they could even enter the realm.

'There's too many!' She shouted as the armoured person flew after several Chitauri heading towards the city. Kia and Fen continued their assault, following Lizzie's orders as best as they could.

Fen looked up. 'If even one of them gets past Howie, Midgard is ruined. We need to stop them before they reach him.'

'Or after.' Kia added, driving her spear through a passing Chitauri's neck. 'If we set up a border outside the city, at least we'll be able to contain it. Howie can pick off anyone that gets that far.'

Fen nodded, kicking a Chitauri away from him. His hackled raised and he looked up at the portal, eyes shining a brilliant green. He roared and a great wall of ice formed in front of him, expanding as he sent it towards the portal.  It pushed back several Chitauri, sending them back through the portal. Kia grinned, creating a tornado around her and sending it spiralling towards the invaders. It easily took out the individual Chitauri but soon something else flew through, its huge shape easily breaking through both the ice barrier and the wind assault.

'Leviathan.' Fen said, eyes wide. He flew at Kia, grabbing her cape in his jaws and pulling her away. Even as they fell, awkwardly trying to stay upright as they went, Kia sent a blast towards the portal, hitting the leviathan straight on. It barely noticed, the shallowest of cuts appearing on its side.

'Why'd you pull me away?' Kia said, pushing herself to her feet and checking her armour. It was slightly scuffed but not broken, so she was content.

'I saw one of those on Nilfheim once.' Fen said, staring up at them. 'Their armour is forged in a supernova and is nigh on impossible to break. You would waste away trying to get through.'

Kia frowned but nodded. 'I'm going to set up that barrier. I'll make sure Howie knows what's going on.'

'Check the magic on his leg. I'm worried it'll fail if we don't keep checking.' Fen said, pressing close to her side briefly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close for but a second. 'I'm going to find Da.'

Kia nodded, holding Ikkesette in the air. With a final glance at her cousin, she flew off, the wind whipping around her as she went. Fen watched her go before he turned, biting off the arm of a Chitauri trying to sneak up on him. He threw the creature away, snarling as he rose upwards himself.

His father was easy to find, the spells that made him undetectable apparently having been removed. Fen landed on Loki's transport, using his back paw to stop the Chitauri driving from interfering.

'Stop this, Da.' He said, not wanting the person controlling Loki to know they knew about the possession. 'Or I'll have to stop you.'

Loki smirked, even as the Chitauri snarled at Fen. 'Oh Fenrir. I'd like to see you try.'

Fen leaped, knocking Loki off the aircraft. The two of them tumbled, Fen biting onto Loki's ankle and twisting before they landed. Loki slammed into the ground, Fen jumping away and staring at his father.

Loki got to his feet, all forced royalty as Fen was coming to expect. He stared at his son, blue eyes lifeless as was befitting someone under the power of an Infinity Stone.

'You'll have to try better than that, Asgardian. It'll take more force to get rid of me.'

Fen leapt at Loki but found himself crashing into the ground as Loki disappeared. The wolf huffed, running back toward the portal.

* * *

Sophie kept herself looking straight as the young Hulk jumped her to the roof of the nearest building. As soon as they landed, she put the comm in her left ear, fiddling with it until she had the correct signal. If she had a wire, she could get her phone, miraculously still in the jet when they got back, connected to the system and contact her parents. As it was, the kids would just have to fight alone.

'You ready?'

Sophie turned to look at James, small again and barely holding himself, and his clothes, together. Although his face was pudgy, the remnants of baby fat, it was clear from looking at his torso that he didn't eat very well. Sophie supposed that almost eleven years on the run would do that do you.

'Born ready.' She smirked, looking down the building. Lizzie was still stood in the open, her eyes likely still closed. Sophie didn't know what magic Fen had used but it was working.

'I need you to make me a promise.' James said, his jaw setting. 'If everything goes wrong, if we're losing, I want you to shout my name, as loud as you can. I'll come get you and I'll get you out.'

'What about the others?' She frowned.

James shrugged. 'If I can get them, I will. Just promise me, okay?'

'Okay.' Sophie said, not really meaning it. James nodded and jumped off the building, transforming halfway down. Sophie rolled her eyes. 'Not gonna happen.'

The comm in her ear sparked into life as Kia flew past her, the wind almost pushing her back. Sophie tapped the earpiece twice, making sure all three lines were active. Glancing down, she saw Lizzie fighting several aliens and took aim, sending an arrow through one trying to sneak up on the army child.

'How's it going?' She said as Lizzie looked up, sword swing around her.

'Not bad, though I could use some warning next time.'

'Eh, you were in a trance. Seemed rude to interrupt.'

Lizzie laughed, as Kia's voice rang in their ears. Sophie winced as the Asgardian spoke a little to loudly. The archer took out several Chitauri before they could reach her, them turned and stabbed the ones who tried to ambush her.

'Howie, I'm setting up a barrier around the city. Anything between you and it is fair game. Take them out as soon as you can.'

'Got it, princess.' Sophie could hear the smirk in Howie voice.

'Crown princess, thank you very much.' Kia laughed.

Sophie grinned, shooting a Chitauri on the neighbouring roof. As she watched, someone arrived on that roof, making her curse under her breath.

'What?' Howie said, clearly enjoying whatever he was doing. 'Too much to handle.'

'My dad's on the next roof over.' She frowned. 'And yours is with him.'

Even as she said it, Iron Man flew away, leaving Clint on his own. The assassin raised his own bow, taking out several aliens in one hit.

'Contact him.' Lizzie said, as Sophie shot down another on of her attackers. 'Let them know we're here.'

Sophie nodded, moving so she was closer to Clint. Checking around her, and looking down quickly, she jumped over the gap, landing beside her father with an arrow pointed in her face.

'Don't do that.' She scowled, glaring up at him. He helped her to her feet, rolling his eyes. He pulled her into a hug, holding her at arms length and looking over her injuries.

'What happened to you?' He said, letting her go to fire an arrow over her shoulder. 'Why are you here?'

She drew her own bow, standing back to back with him and shooting at oncoming Chitauri. 'Long story. Me and the others got kidnapped and roughed up a bit. James took care of it.'

'James?' Clint said, not even flinching as something roared behind him. When he felt Sophie's miniscule shudder he chuckled slight. 'Don't worry, that's the Hulk. He's actually on our side.'

'I know.' Sophie smirked. 'James is his son.'

That shut Clint up.

* * *

'I'm getting a bit dizzy, J. Anyone need my help?'

_'Kia, Fen and Mr Banner are all handling themselves , sir.'_ JARVIS spoke over the earpiece. Howie raised his hands to blast some Chitauri out of the sky, continuing in his wide circle. _'And I believe Misses Barton and Rogers would be insulted if you helped them without them asking for it.'_

'Yeah, they can handle themselves.' Howie shrugged, kicking at a Chitauri's head. Once again, he marvelled at the magic around his left leg, amazed he didn't feel anything, even when the arrow had been removed and the wound wrapped. 'Patch me back through to Sophie, would you, J?'

_'Of course, sir.'_

He waited for a few seconds, until he heard Sophie, voice strained, speak.

'What, Stark? I'm a bit busy.'

'Sorry Barton, but you were meant to be calling out patterns. Got anything for me?'

Sophie muttered something, probably to her father, then spoke back to him. 'Nothing really, your dad's taking out most of the strays we see and James and his dad are handling the patterns.'

'Got it.' He said, sending several missiles towards the swarm flying at him. He winced when several loud noises came through the comm, his concentration dropping for a second. His repulsors shut down for a second and he fell, spinning forward and barely managing to get himself upright.

'Barton?' He said, heading back up to his original height. 'What happening?'

'Oh, nothing, Stark.' She said, voice strained. 'I just happened to take down a Chitauri and am currently trying to figure out how it works.'

'Works? Are you dissecting an alien?' Howie said, growing slightly sick. One of said aliens tried to rush him but Howie switched off the repulsors and ducked under it.

'Of course not.' Sophie scoffed as Howie fired another rocket at the alien. 'They're partly cybernetic, I'm trying to figure out the wiring.'

'Cybernetic?' Howie said as the creature flew towards him again, dodging all his attacks. 'You mean electric?'

'Sort of.' Sophie said, her voice becoming slightly muffled. 'They're a mix of organic and mechanical but they seem to have some sort of transmission. Like they're connected to some base system.'

'Like a database? Containing all their instructions?'

Howie flew sideways, trying to get as far from the Chitauri as it fired repeatedly at him.

'Exactly. If we can destroy the database, or even them cut off, we could take them down so much easier.'

'Right. JARVIS, switch to EMPs.'

_'Sir, you never fully tested the electromagnetic weaponry. It may be dangerous.'_

'Eh, lets give it a shot. Thanks Barton.'

'You're welcome, Stark.'

The comm went silent and Howie paused in mid air, turning back to his attacker, who had gained some friends. Using his feet to stay upright he pulled his arms backwards, smirking under his mask as the Chitauri loaded up their weapons. He clapped his hands together, the electric surges building up in his arms crashing into each other. They spread out from him, a huge radius of electromagnetism, frying all the Chitauri that were surrounding him. Howie laughed, the sound slightly mad, as more Chitauri flew to help and each one of them was destroyed. He didn't know how the EMP would last, just knew that JARVIS would stop it before it drained to much of the battery. Even as Howie watched, a leviathan flew towards him, hitting the new barrier and collapsing falling down to the street below.

Howie cancelled the EMP, grinning madly to himself. He had to show his dad this, as soon as he got home. Actually, as he thought about it, he realised he was probably better off just showing James or Fen. They couldn't exactly ground him for life.

* * *

James always imagined his subconscious as a mix of throne room and a cinema, not that he had ever been in either. He always thought of a huge chair, something he could lounge about in with huge plump pillows and a high back. Around him were all the beautiful things he had seen in his life; the art from the few small galleries his father had taken him to, models of the strange animals he had seen on his travels, etc. In front of the chair/throne was a screen, three times as tall as James was and always tinted slightly green. Through the screen, he could watch what his other self was seeing. Everyone called him a Hulk but Hulk was his dad, so James would need to think up a new name for himself.

'On your left.'

His other self turned, striking at the Chitauri attacking them. James smirked, the expression slipping when something hit his side and blasted him sideways. He snarled with his other self, gripping the arms of his chair as the other guy attacked the Chitauri.

'Looking good, big guy.'

The screen moved to show Howie flying past, heading off towards where Sophie was shooting with her father. The screen tilted as James smiled, the other guy following Howie's flight.

_'Hurt...friend hurt...'_

'He's fine.' James said, trying to assert some more control over their mind. It was near impossible when his skin was green. 'He can't even feel it.'

The other guy headed after Howie, jumping between building and ignoring all the aliens he was meant to be fighting. James rolled his eyes, remembering why he didn't let the other guy out that often.

'Don't be an idiot.' He said, as they went over another huge gap. 'You can't help him anyway.'

His monstrosity of an other self kept jumping, but his thoughts paused and suddenly James was being thrown forward, gaining control as he fell to the ground.

'No, no, no, come back!' He screamed, flailing in the air and trying to get angry. The voices in his head were silent, letting him plummet.

He hit the ground with a cry, feeling several of his bones breaking. He knew they would fix if he transformed but, at that moment, he couldn't move and it sucked. He would have died if he wasn't halfway through a transformation when he landed.

'I hope that achieved what you wanted.' He scowled, looking up at the building above him. It was the building Sophie was on, Howie flying away from her. James was exhausted and didn't want to transform again but he had to. Had to help them. 'Would you take control?'

_'Friend hurt...help friend...'_

James groaned, hissing when it jogged his probably fractured collar bone. 'I can't, you know I can't. Just help me and...'

He trailed off as the building above exploded, his eyes widening as he heard Sophie shout and then get cut off. He cried out, trying to move but unable to stand, unable to even attempt to help her. His eyes welled up with tears and he wished he had some way of contacting the others but without a comm, he didn't even know if Sophie was still alive.

'This is your fault.' He whispered, wishing he had some way of hurting his own split personality. 'You let her die, you stupid monster. Stupid, stupid monster.'

He started to sob, his body going limp. As he looked up, he barely saw Howie's father flying past him, heading to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

'Someone tell me what's going on!'

Lizzie was annoyed, with both aliens and her so called teammates. Kia hadn't spoke to her in over an hour and neither Howie or Sophie even seemed to be connected. She had managed to figure out where her grandfather was, by virtue of the Chitauri all heading in that direction. She was going there as well, sword in one hand and a gun in another. She was running out of ammo quickly and needed to find someone to help her.

She jumped over a car, sliding to her feet and chopping down several Chitauri in one sword swing. The man they were attacking turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Nice to see you too, gramps.' She grinned, turning and shooting the aliens behind her. Steve grinned back, throwing his shield at some more aliens as Lizzie pressed her hand to her ear. 'Sophie, Howie, speak to me.'

There was some static, then Sophie's voice over the comm. Steve was listening to his own earpiece, telling someone to close something.

'The building exploded, Dad got me out.' Sophie groaned. 'There's a missile coming. Liz, you got listen to this.'

More static, then a ringing, then Howie's voice. He clearly wasn't speaking to them. 'Miss Potts? My name is Howie Stark and I just wanted to meet you before I die.'

'What?' Lizzie said, throwing her empty guns away and opening up her shield. Behind her, Steve and two Asgardians were still fighting, staring at the sky as they did so. 'Howie, what are you thinking?'

'He can't hear us, Liz.' Sophie sighed. 'I could only open the connection one way.'

'Why do you think you're going to die?' Pepper Potts said, voice trembling.

'Because my dad's going to and I can't let him go alone.'

Lizzie was getting frantic, cutting through each alien that tried to touch her. She backed up, her back hitting Steve and the two Rogers gripped hands briefly before continuing their fight.

'Thank you.' Pepper Potts whispers. 'Please look after him.'

'I will Miss Potts.'

Then Howie entered her vision, flying past her towards the portal. Halfway up he met the other suit wearer and Lizzie got to hear his last words to his father. With a slight bit of static, she heard her godfather's words back.

'Hey there, need some help?'

'Howie?' Tony said, clearly panicking. 'No, you can't be here, go fix the wiring.'

Howie gave a short, sad laugh. He wrapped his arms around Tony's stomach.  'There's nothing wrong with the wiring, Tony. I fixed it ages ago.'

Lizzie watched them go up, ignoring the fighting around them. Steve and the female Asgardian were fighting side by side, easily supporting one another. Lizzie just stared at her oldest friend and godfather as they neared the portal.

'Love you Howie.'

'Love you dad.'

Then they were gone and Lizzie started screaming. The Chitauri around her all dropped to the ground as she screamed, staring up at the portal and unable to stop herself from crying. Something landed beside her and Fen's face came into her view, trying to offer her comfort. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck as Kia landed behind her, the three of them watching the portal closing.

'Come on. Please, Howie, come on.'

The portal grew smaller and smaller but then, just for a second, it grew a fraction and the Starks tumbled out, flying away from each other. No, not flying.

'They're not slowing down.' Steve said and Fen stood, ready to get him.

Before he could something green jumped up, grabbing Howie out of the air. James or Hulk or whatever he was called cradled Howie to his chest, jumping away from them and landing out of sight. James' dad landed next to them with Tony, Lizzie distracted by the static in her ears, louder and more insistent.

'Howie? Howie, are you okay, what happened?'

There was a weak chuckle and Lizzie almost collapsed from relief.

'I'm fine, Lizzie.' She could almost see his grin. 'We won.'

At that moment, with Fen rushing off to find the other boys, Kia hugging her tight and Sophie laughing in her ear, Lizzie Rogers couldn't have been happier.

She had just helped save the world and all her friends were safe.


	10. Chapter 10

They were alive.

That was important.

Of course, they were both knackered as well, barely able to push themselves to their feet. The older one, only older by a year, moaned and hit a button on his side, realising himself from the suit around him.

'You couldn't have got us back to the tower?' He moaned, mock glaring at the other boy. His right hand had been completely crushed when he was caught and if the boy wasn’t being held together by adrenaline and magic, he probably would have been screaming.

The younger, practically naked and too tired to care, shrugged. 'I was a bit focused on saving your life, if you didn't notice.'

Howie laughed, a full loud belly laugh. It didn't take long for James to join in the two lying next to each and giggling like maniacs. When a wolf, huge and easily able to eat both of them, landed at their feet, they only laughed more, causing the wolf to grin at them.

'Get up boys, we've got one more person to save.'

The two held their hands up, pulling themselves up by his fur. He bent down so they could climb onto his back, the younger slumped against the older.

'Your dad better be grateful for this, Fen.' James groaned. 'I want to sleep.'

'Shut up.' Fenrir laughed, taking to the air. 'You can sleep as soon as we're done.'

The other boys grinned, holding on for dear life. Kia might make it look easy but they hadn't spent their formative years with Fen. It was a lot harder than it appeared. They headed towards the tower, Howie wincing at the huge gap in the wall and the fallen letters. That would take forever to repair.

An interesting sight met them as they flew closer. Seven people, two of them Asgardians, one a Hulk, stood by the opening in the wall, facing three girls who stood in front of another Asgardian. Sophie noticed them first, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

'I see you're still alive, Stark.'

The adults turned, eyebrows raising as Fen flew into the room.

'Only thanks to your boyfriend, Barton.' Howie smirked as James got off and wobbled over to Sophie. The older boy leant forward, talking to Fen. 'Can I stay on? My leg's beginning to hurt.'

'Of course, just don't pull on my fur.'

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking at his sons bloody left leg. 'What happened?'

'Oh, some dick archer decided to shoot me.'

'In my defence.' Clint frowned, still pointing an arrow at Loki. 'I was under mind control.'

'So was my father.' Fen growled, glancing back at Loki, who didn't meet his eyes. 'That sceptre has only a fraction of true power. The real power was used control Loki.'

'How convenient.' Hel said, rolling her eyes. 'Let's just destroy the sceptre and be done with it.'

'No!' Loki said, shooting forwards. He sat up, eyes frantic. 'If you do that, the energy released would destroy this planet.'

'Good news for you.' Natasha said, eyes on where James was now fully leaning against her daughter. Her lips pursed.

'You don't understand. He's a madman, he'll see it as a challenge. He'll kill and torture everyone on Earth and he'll enjoy it. You can't, you just can't.'

'Who are you talking about?' Steve said, glancing at Hel. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at their almost touching hands. 'Did he torture you?'

Loki shook his head. 'I can't say, don't make me say.'

'Then show us.' Kia said, kneeling in front of him. 'Uncle, show us your pain.'

Loki nodded and the magic he surrounded himself with peeled away. A hundred scars and bruises littered every inch of his skin. His right ear and left hand were missing and one of his eyes was burnt out. Half his hair was missing due to a burn that covered the left of his face.

'Jesus Christ...'

Everyone turned, looking at Bruce propped against the wall. He looked at the others, shaking his head.

'Guys we can't...'

'No.' Thor nodded, smiling slightly at his brother, who looked away again. 'Loki and I will return to Asgard shortly, but until then, we cannot blame him for his actions.'

Loki nodded and everyone grinned, happy with themselves. They had saved the day and didn’t have to condemn a man for actions he didn’t commit. James, half asleep on Sophie's shoulder looked up, spotting his dad already dozing against the wall.

'Are we done?' At the others' nods, he smiled weakly. 'Thanks.'

He fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. Sophie yelped, leaning over him.

'James, are you okay? Are you dead?'

He moaned low in his throat. 'I'm actually trying to sleep.'

'Oh.' Sophie said, blushing slightly. 'Shut up, Stark.'

Howie just kept laughing, falling off Fen's back. It wasn't long until everyone else was smiling, too exhausted to take anything seriously.

* * *

The two Banners met around midnight, both holding backpacks full of clothes their host had generously given them and food they had selfishly stolen. Bruce smiled slightly at James.

'You sure you want to go?'

James nodded, his own smile sad. 'Can't exactly stick around, can I? Ross knows I can transform.'

Bruce frowned but said nothing, not wanting to think about his son inheriting his curse. 'Okay. We better go now, before Tony waits up. He seemed very...eager for me to stay.'

'Yeah, Sophie will go mad when she finds out. I half hope she will, anyway.' James grinned, pulling the hood of his coat over his head. 'Where are we headed?'

'Brazil.' Bruce muttered, stepping into the elevator. He didn't want JARVIS to be listening in. 'They're trying to repeat my experiment there.'

'So we're going to stop it.' James grinned. 'Awesome.'

Bruce smiled back, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. He lent in, speaking under his breath. 'There'll be cameras in the lobby and I don't doubt Tony will try and get us when JARVIS says we're leaving.'

James nodded. 'There's a garage under the lobby. I can hotwire a car and we can-'

'No, do a bike. Bikes are harder to find.'

'We can't both fit on a bike. Not easily anyway.'

'I know.'

He stepped away, James' face pinching slightly. It took him a while to understand and his father held his gaze until he nodded. Bruce winked as the elevator stopped, doors opening.

_'Mr Banner, where are you going?'_

Bruce grabbed James' shoulder the two of them picking up the pace and ignoring the AI.

_'Sir, I believe the Banners are running away. I thought you would like to be informed.'_

James grabbed a motorbike as soon as they got into the garage, pulling out the wiring and pressing the correct leads together. As soon as it had started, the two jumped on and sped away. Once they were out of the building, James jumped off and rolling away. Bruce kept going and James ran to the nearest car, watching the Stark Building. Seconds later another car came out, Tony driving and Steve in the passenger seat. James rolled his eyes, waiting until they were out of sight before breaking into the car, jumping below the wheel to hotwire it.

'Done?'

He looked, grinning at his dad. He never knew how Bruce did that, how he had gotten so good at getting away from people.

'Yep.' He grinned, getting into the drivers seat and throwing his bag behind him. 'Get in.'

Bruce grinned and took the passenger seat, glancing back at the tower as James drove them away.

* * *

_Two Months Later._

_June 13, 2012. SHIELD Helicarrier._

'This is getting ridiculous.'

Sophie glared down at the physician taking her blood and glanced across at Lizzie. The older girl rolled her eyes as her own doctor tested her blood pressure. On Sophie's other side, Howie scoffed trying to push the lady away from his new leg.

'Tell me about it.' He said, flinching the metal away from her touch. 'I can give you the blueprints, you don't have to tinker.'

'I still don't know why you got rid of your hand.' Lizzie said, leaning forward so the doctor could check her heartbeat through her back.

Howie scratched his face with his right hand, recently replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. The wiring from his arm and leg spread under his skin, connecting to his nerve endings and the arc reactor.

'James wrecked the bones when he caught me. I had the choice of months in agony or a cool robot arm. Easy choice really, I might replace my eye as well.'

'Don't you dare.' Lizzie said, half seriously.

'Yes, dear.' Howie replied, half joking.

Sophie rolled her eyes, ignoring the medic tapping a pen against her leg. 'My parents got me tested every year, you know. You could just ask them for the reports.'

'And all my records from before the fire still stand.' Lizzie pointed out. 'I'm sure it...wait...I need to speak to Fury!'

The other two jumped, heads whipping to look at her. She glanced over at them, winking quickly and almost unnoticeably. Lizzie turned back to the doctors, eyes wide.

'The fire...before, my dad was saying about Hydra, I have to speak to Fury...'

'Okay, okay.' The oldest doctor said, looking at his colleagues. 'We need to give our results in anyway.'

Lizzie stood, following the three doctors out the door. As she passed through, her watch fell from her wrist, jamming the door. Sophie and Howie glanced at each other, grinning. They waited two seconds before standing and walking out, Howie grabbing the watch on the way.

'Where to?' He said, tapping a few buttons on his arm. His hand, having began to creak, powered up properly, Howie flexing his fingers.

'The hanger.' Sophie said as they walked along. 'Dad'll meet us there.'

'We're going the wrong way, though.' He pointed out, wishing his leg didn't make so much noise. 'And they'll be loads of people.'

'I know, Stark, its part of the plan.'

Sophie stopped outside her father's room and, with a smirk at Howie,  opened the door. The person on the bed looked up, grinning.

'Shall we go then?' Loki said, stepping forward. His illusion was back in place, only the injuries the Hulk gave him left. 'Trust me, no one will see us. Or even hear us.'

He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, pushing them in front of them. Howie glanced at Sophie with a frown.

'Did you plan this? Why didn't you tell me?'

Sophie shrugged her free shoulder. 'You were in surgery.'

Howie's face froze for a second then he shrugged. 'Worth it.'

'How is the new hand?' Loki said, smirking.

'Better than yours, I bet.'

The Asgardian laughed, letting go of their shoulders as they made it too the hanger. Sophie pulled on Howie's arm trying him towards a nearby plane. Howie looked back but Loki merely winked, several alarms suddenly sounding as he disappeared. Howie grinned, letting Sophie pull him along. They climbed into the jet, Howie grinning when he saw his father.

'Where we headed?'

A voice came over the intercom as Sophie joined Clint in the cockpit. 'I'd like to know that myself.'

'Ah, Director.' Tony said, eyes flashing. He held up his phone, the word Brazil written across it. Howie nodded, sitting down and fiddling with his leg. 'That's really none of your business.'

'Have a good time, sweetheart.' Lizzie, clearly enjoying herself, said over the system and Howie laughed.

'I'll bring you a postcard.'

'Stark, don't you dare leave. I will ground your-'

Tony waved a hand and Fury cut off, Howie laughing even more. Tony sat down next to him as the jet took off, pulling out a screwdriver.

'Gimme.'

Howie rolled his eyes, pulling up his shirt and hitting some buttons of his left hip. His leg detached and he handed it over, letting Tony check it.

'What's in Brazil?' He said, once he was sure they were away from the Helicarrier.

'Your new buddy.' Tony said, handing the leg back. The helicarrier had been over Texas when they left so the trip wasn't going to be too long, especially with Barton flying. 'JARVIS managed to find Bruce.'

Sophie lent around the doorway, eyebrows raised. 'What if they don't want to come home? We can't exactly fight them.'

The jet started to descend and Howie shrugged, clicking his leg back into place. 'We'll have to figure that out when we get there.'

The ramp lowered and they walked out, Clint leaving his bow behind as he went. Sophie nodded at her dad, nudging his arm with hers as they headed out into the forest.

'The computer said he's only a couple miles east.' Clint said, looking down at his phone. 'We should be able to see the shack soon enough. We should stick together.'

A roar made them all stop. Clint closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. Sophie grinned up at him, walking ahead of the group.

'Or we could go wondering off, that's always smart.'

Tony glanced at the archer, rolling his eyes and turning to follow their kids, Howie having already caught up with Sophie. The two fathers came to a stop when they saw their children, stood in front of two massive Hulks.

'Hey there.' Sophie grinned, not moving an inch. The taller Hulk, stood in front of the smaller, huffed, glaring at her. 'Its great to see you, but could I talk to James please? It’s rather important.'

The taller Hulk turned, looking at his son. Within seconds, James stood there and, with a tilt of the head from the boy, so did Bruce, both only covered by shredded trousers.

'What?' James said, eyebrows raised. 'We're a little busy.'

Sophie smiled, glancing at her dad as he made it to her side. 'We've come to take you home.'

Bruce rolled his eyes slightly, sitting down. 'This is our new home now, hardly anyone around to hurt.'

'You saved my life, buddy.' Tony said with an eye roll. 'You helped save the planet. You're not a danger to anyone.'

Bruce went to open his mouth but Clint cut him off. Howie looked around at the others and wondering if they had rehearsed what they were saying.

'You don't have to stay forever.' Clint pointed out, putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder. 'Just don't sneak out next time.'

'Or steal one of our bikes.' Howie pointed out, winking at the Banners, who both blushed.

Sophie stared past Bruce, to look James right in the eye. 'We're not leaving without you.'

Bruce looked back at James, both of them scowling just a bit. Finally James shrugged and Bruce turned back to the rest.

'Fine.' He grumbled. 'But if we break anything, you're paying for everything.'

* * *

_One Month Later._

_July 7, 2012. New York City._

Lizzie leant forward to adjust Howie's tie, flatting it against the boy’s chest. Over her shoulder, Tony winked and pulled on his cufflinks. Behind Tony, Steve was stood with Hel, the Asgardians' sole representative for the press.

'Ready to go?' Lizzie grinned and Howie nodded, taking her hand in his. She gave the metal a squeeze, following her grandfather out into the hall. Dozens of cameras flashed and Howie made sure to grin for them, trying to copy with father's bravado. The five of them sat down, Hel furthest along, then Steve, Lizzie, Howie and finally Tony.

'Any questions?' Lizzie said, smiling slightly. Like Hel, she was dressed in the poshest dress she had, though the Goddess' was much more detailed.

The reporters all started talking at once so Tony raised a hand, pointing at someone at random.

'Mr Stark, the older Mr Stark that is, why have you taken so long to give a statement.'

Tony pursed his lips slightly, glancing down the table. 'A lot of things happened recently. My goddaughter returned from the dead, my son had to lose his leg and Captain Rogers down there has began dating the Queen of the dead.'

It wasn't quite true but Steve and Hel both turned bright red, glaring at Tony. The billionaire laughed, winking at them.

'I made that up but look at them blush. We've been busy, basically. Next question.'

'What's going to happen to Loki? When are we getting justice?'

Hel leant forward, easily making the room silent. 'My father is not a criminal, he is a victim. I believe Anthony's company has already released a statement explaining that. I will be taking my father home, give him proper medical care and then personally track down the true culprit myself.'

Lizzie could see why Hel had been made a queen. The whole room went still as she spoke, hanging in to her every word. As she finished, Lizzie watched several of them nodding, as if easily agreeing with her. Lizzie turned back to the crowd, eyebrows raised. It took a while for the crowd to come out of their stupor, blinking as if waking from a trance.

'Mr Rogers, how are you enjoying the future?'

'Well, no rationing is great.' Steve smirked, getting a few laughs. 'And everything's so shiny. But, no, its good, things are easier, life is good.'

'So you don't miss the past? Don't miss your friends?'

Lizzie calmly took Steve's hand under the table as his jaw set. She tried not to roll her eyes when she noticed Hel holding his other hand, leaning slightly towards him.

'Of course I do, how could I not? But now is good. I've got my granddaughter, my friends, my...' He coughed, looking down. 'It's good.'

Lizzie nudged Howie, who looked up at the crowd, an easy smile on his face. 'No questions for me? I'm feeling left out.'

Someone laughed, standing. 'Sorry Mr Stark. How're the prosthetics?'

'Both are fine thanks. Anything else?'

'Of course.' The reported grinned, typing on her phone. 'Why stay secret? Have you got something you didn't want the world to know about?'

Tony tensed ever so slightly, but Howie answered before his father could snap at the reporter. 'Nothing that interesting. I was born only a couple months after my grandparents died. My dad was worried and didn't want me to get hurt. It just never seemed like a right time to tell people.'

'So you don't find it upsetting at all?' She continued, not sitting down. Hel, Tony and Lizzie were staring her down but she didn't seem to notice. 'That your father didn't want the world to know about you?'

'Probably.' Howie admitted, gripping both Lizzie and Tony's arms when they went to rise. 'When I was little, at least. But I like my life, I like my room in Malibu, I like hiding in the vents, I did like no one knowing who I was. So, no miss...'

'Everheart. Christine Everheart.'

'Oh yeah.' Howie smirked. 'You shagged my dad. Anyway, I'm happy with my life and I wouldn't change it. Thank you for the question.'

'But Mr Stark...' Christine floundered, clearly embarrassed now.

'I said thank you. Sit down Miss Everheart.'

She did, blushing furiously. Another reporter tentatively rose their hand and Lizzie nodded at them.

'Thanks Miss Rogers. I was wondering about the fire and the circumstances that allowed you to survive it? You don't have to answer.'

Howie face furrowed and he went to stand up. Lizzie rolled her eyes, hitting her hand against his hip and releasing his leg. He swore, diving under the table to grab it. She smiled to herself, nodding to the reporter.

'No, I will answer, but thank you for giving me the option. I recently met the people that set my house on fire and they...well, they died. Not my fault, before you say anything.'

Under the table, Howie clicked his leg back into place and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He grinned at the photo Natasha had sent him; Sophie sat on top of James' back, having clearly easily beaten him in a sparring match. He scrambled up, showing Lizzie the photo before she continued.

'As to how I got out, that's not very interesting. We had a steel bunker below the house and I hid there. When the fire stopped, I pushed away all the rubble and ran.'

The reporter nodded sympathetically and sat down. Tony pointed another reporter but Lizzie drowned out the questions, leaning over to Howie.

'What to go somewhere?'

His brow furrowed. 'Go where?'

'I dunno.' She shrugged, smiling. 'Wanna see a movie?'

He raised his eyebrows, ignoring his dad's tap on his shoulder. 'What, like a date?'

She nodded, tilting her head slightly. 'Yeah, like a date.'

He grinned back, his whole face lighting up. The two of them stood, Lizzie patting Steve's shoulder as she walked away. Tony grabbed Howie's arm as he walked past, gesturing to one of the stunned reporters.

'Sorry.' Howie blushed slightly. 'You were saying?'

'Umm...yes, just a quick question before you go, Mr Stark.' The reporter said, clearly a bit thrown off by the children deciding to leave. 'People have been wondering why you children have become Avengers and were chosen to save the world. What makes you so special?'

Lizzie raised an eyebrow but Howie rolled his eyes and stared the reporter right in the eye. 'We weren't chosen to save the world because we are Avengers. We're Avengers because we saved the world. And as to what makes us special...the same things that make our parents special. We're just like regular heroes, just smaller.'

He smiled and walked out with Lizzie, both of them ignoring the reporters that shouted after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks, for now anyway. There will be a couple of one/two shots coming out over a few months, then the proper 'sequel'. Basically it'll be Iron Man 3 with Howie (and possibly others). Hope to see you then, for the next story in the Avenglings series (I need a better name for this).


End file.
